Already Gone
by IvyPoison12
Summary: Fate has a funny way of working. First Santana is moved from her badass school in Lima Heights Adjacent to the posh preppy Dalton Academy for Girls. Then she gets herself into the Warblers. Well, kinda. Then Blaine meets Kurt. Then? Well, what did i say about fate? The problem? The girl of her dreams has a boyfriend. She's already gone. BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1: Hell No

******So this is a new story I had. It's canon with glee up to Never Been Kissed except minus all the Santana parts.**

******Slight trigger warning for later chapters with emotional/verbal abuse**

**Chapter 1: Hell No.**

"Mum I can't help it, what do you expect me to do?"

"Stop being so disappointing! I swear to god I'm going to take you out of that chavvy school!" She always says that. Always tells me she'll move me to a different school. Maybe I should tell you who I am; my name is Santana Lopez, I'm fifteen years old and coming to the end of my freshman year in High School. I go to a school in Lima Heights Adjacent called Broadwater High. I'm happy there. Except I'm not. She leaves my room and I sigh. This always happens to me when I've have a shitty day at school. I fall onto my bed and I don't even notice the first tears falling, god damn hormones. Or is it? I open my journal and begin to write.

_I act like I don't care. When they say things about me like 'how far have you got with a guy' and when I say nowhere the answer is always 'that sucks. Mind you, who'd wanna do anything with you?'. I act like it doesn't hurt. Like when I told Lily that there's no difference between cheering and jeering, it's just people making a lot of noise or when I told Olivia that I didn't care because they're all idiots. Or when Jamie said, in front of the whole drama class, that his favourite thing in our performance was seeing me get shot. Or when Brent told Miss Cooper that he wanted to give me a birthday present and we all knew he meant the finger. I act like I don't care what they think, bury myself into my music but once I'm home and all I want to do is be alone people go on at me. I find myself feeling like crap and I just build up the walls of sarcasm and eye rolls. I bet if anyone saw this they'd yell at me for my handwriting, regardless of what it says, regardless of my pain. Life sucks. That's what I tell myself. But why does it suck more for me? I'm prettier than Sophie but I'm called ugly, thinner than Gemma but I'm called fat, I have bigger boobs than Mia and Becca but I'm told I need to 'grow a pair of them'. I'm better at sports than Lizzie but called uncoordinated, I'm dumber than Sara and Jess but I'm called a nerd, smarter than Katie and Megan but I'm called stupid. Why me? I used to tell myself it was jealousy, but that was in middle school, when it was only girls who teased me. But now it's guys, and what do they have to be jealous of? And now I'm lying on my bed crying and I don't even know why. Is it because I'm on my period or is it something more? Mum just came in and asked me if I was writing down all my woes about her. I'll ignore her. If I tell her this she'll overreact, make it something it's not. This isn't bullying, people are nice when it's just them but when they're in a group they want to impress each other so they find someone to insult. It's me every time. I get people who no one likes telling me I have no friends. I can deal with that, whatever, jealous much? I get people who are fat calling me fat. So what? Those things don't hurt me, it's the fact that they're saying it to try and hurt me that hurts. Knowing that people hate me, that so many people enjoyed seeing me get shot, even if it was fake. I bet they'd of preferred if it was real. This shit just got serious, I told myself I wouldn't write creepy personal stuff in here but I needed to write my feelings down to get them out of my head._

I go downstairs for dinner, fish fingers and chips. Classy. My excuse, my little brother has a friend round

"Eat properly Santana" My mum tells me. She's not usually like this, it's usually dad who's stress but she's in a bad mood today.

"They're chips."

"And fish fingers and beans. It's called a fork." My mum says "I swear to god I'm going to take you out of that awful school!" two in one day. After dinner I go up to my room and pull out my phone to text Hannah, one of my best friends

_**To Hannah: **__My parents keep threatening to make me move schools. One day they're going to follow through._

I use full words hoping she'll notice that I need a bit of help. My phone buzzes

_**To Santana: **__Yeah?_

_**To Hannah:**__ I don't think I want to move schools. I'm just really confused right now. I don't THINK I want to leave…_

Hanna's always the one to go to in these situations, she's only a month older than me but she always rationalise the situations. We all go to her for help with things like this.

_**To Santana: **__Ohhh._

_**To Hannah: **__It's all mucked up in my head. I don't want to leave but it could be a good thing._

_**To Santana: **__U don't want to leave do u :(. I'll be sad if u do._

_**To Hannah:**__ I'm really confused. Nothing makes sense._

_**To Santana: **__Try writin it down. Like, de pros and cons, dat helps sometimes_

_**To Hannah: **__Tnxx! Ur de best! :o)_

I always do that, I think the word thanks looks better with x's on it and I think that when the smiley has a nose it's better. Sighing I re-open my journal and begin to write

_**Pros and cons of moving schools:  
Pros:  
**__It'll give me a completely new start  
I can make myself a new reputation  
People will see me for the real me, not what they all think I am  
None of them would know me from before__**  
Cons:  
**__I'll miss my friends like hell  
They have the potential to forget me  
I may not make any new ones  
It might turn out to be McKinley High_

I'm so confused. That didn't even remotely help me. I think I just need to sleep on it.

…

The next morning I wake up and grab the first items of clothing I see. A tight red tank top with a tight black skirt and see through mesh tights. I slip on a pair of pumps which just so happen to be black as well before straightening my hair (I wash it before I go to bed to avoid the morning bathroom rush). I put light makeup on and go downstairs for breakfast

"I'll drive you today" My mum tells me. I nod and finish up before climbing in the car, unable to tell if she's still mad at me for yesterday. I pull out my ipod and plug it in, closing my eyes and leaning back in my seat.

_He left no time to regret, kept his lips wet, with his same old safe bets…_

I remember when I recorded this in school. That's right, I sing, quite well actually. I use it as an outlet. I had to sing the clean version of this song because my music teacher was insistent that6 there would be no swearing in her recording studio. If only she knew what goes on in there when people are rehearsing. It's not pleasant.

…_and I go back to black._

_From the moment I met you, everything changed, I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain…_

Don't care what you say, sometimes you just need to listen to some One Direction music, let your hair loose and dance around your bedroom. Or inside your head.

…_because you stole my heart._

_You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time but I never thought I'd live to see it break…_

Yes, I have a vast taste in music. U2, Amy Winehouse, Ed Sheeran, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift. Don't judge. God only knows I have enough people doing that.

…_you and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time, never ever thought I'd see it break, never thought I'd see it._

The fourth song starts. '_Hang on a second' _I think, _'I'm usually there by the end of the third song'_. I open my eyes and find that we're on a road I don't recognise.

"Mum where are we going?"

"To your new school."

"What! Mum you cant make me move schools!"

"I can and I will. I'm sure you'll love it Santana."

"Am I going to _McKinley_?" I spit. Broadwater and McKinley High have been rivals for as long as anyone can remember. My mum doesn't answer me, she just smirks

"That's not reassuring." I mutter and go back to my ipod, closing my eyes and sinking back again.

_I just wanna go home, unlock these handcuffs and let me go, I don't know what I've done to you, I'm not naughty I tell the truth, scared of what I don't know, I just wanna go home._

"We're here" mum announces. I open my eyes and read the sign infront of us.

'_Dalton Academy for Girls. A Private Institution.'_

"Oh hell no."

**...**

******I bet you all thought the school would be McKinley :o)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Thanks iluvklainebows, Pippa3OneDirection and JonasKlaineWadeyxxx for reviewing!**

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter and quite fast miving so...**

**Chapter 2: New Girl**

My mum walks me to the principal's office. As I walk through the corridors the first thing I notice is the uniform, pleated, black, knee length skirts with black, woollen knee length socks, a long sleeved blouse (tucked in of course) and a black, yellow and green tie. All the girls have their hair ties back. They all looks the same, it's like they're robots, one being, no individuality. I won't let myself become one of them.

"Santana Lopez?" The principal asks, she's a small woman with dark, curly hair "I'm Miss Corcoran, the principal of The Dalton Academy for Girls. I'm sure you'll find that you fit right in" _'How can you say that? You don't even know me!'_ Instead I just nod. "I've called one of our top students in your year down. She should be here in a minute." As she says that a short girl with curly black hair and green eyes. "Here she is." Then Miss Corcoran turns to the girl "Are you able to show her around today? Get her the uniform and make sure she is well acquainted with the place." The girl nods, like she has a choice. "Okay Zoe this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is Zoe Anderson." Zoe heads out the door and beckons for me to follow her. The moment we're out the door she pulls her hair out of the tight ponytail and loosens her tie.

"Hey"

"Hi." I answer "I'm guessing you only have your uniform like that when you go and see her?"

"Yeah. I hate it. I'm only here because my older brother Blaine's gay and he got bullied so my dad moved him to the boys school and decided to move me while he was at it."

"So you went to public school?" I ask, Zoe nods "Me too. I'm here a'cause my mums a bitch." she laughs

"Come on we need to get you in uniform."

"Do I have to? It's awful!"

"Welcome to my world" Zoe tells me, pulling me into what appears to be the girls changing rooms and handing me a bundle of clothes "Those should fit."

She walks out in an attempt to give me privacy but she really shouldn't bother, we shower together at Broadwater. That's always fun. That's when I have an idea. Looking down at my skirt, tights and pumps I realise they could be school uniform. I tuck my red tank top into the skirt and pull the blouse on, tucking that in too. Finally I put the tie on loosely, There's no mirror in here but I can tell I look smokin'. I call to Zoe that she can come back in and she gasps

"You can't wear that!" She tells me

"Well I am."

"You'll end up getting suspended!"

"I don't want to be here anyway." I point out and she rolls her eyes before gesturing for me to follow her.

…

On my first day at Dalton I quickly realised that I had the potential to be quite popular here. Sexuality didn't matter here so I pretty quickly came out, like literally in the first hour after I saw about fifty girls checking out my ass (which looks amazing in this skirt) and then their friends telling them they're drooling. Zoe introduced me to her closest friends, Vanessa, an Asian looking girl with long, straight dark hair and chestnut eyes, Sophia, an African-American girl with thin braids in her hair and Daisy, a tall blonde girl with hazel eyes. On the second day we were sat down on the grass outside the front of the school.

"Is there like a singing group here?" I ask, desperate to know.

"There's a choir but it sucks." Sophia tells me. I sigh. Is it too much to ask that they have a glee club?

"So no glee club?" I ask, annoyed that I've ended up in one of the few schools without one.

"Nope." Zoe tells me "There's one at Blaine's school"

"Yeah, the 'Dalton Academy Warblers'" Vanessa mocks. They continue their discussion as the cogs start turning in my head. What if I could get into the warblers? I wouldn't dress up as a boy of course, god knows I've seen 'She's The Man' enough times to know that's a bad idea. But maybe if I pay them a little visit. Broadwater were against them at our last competition. I noticed that they only had one guy who sang most the time, a short guy with dark, gelled back hair. I never got to sing solos I competition, the popular girls always got them but I could hold my own in a sing off against him I'm sure of it. It's decided. When the school day end's I'm paying 'The Dalton Academy Warblers' a little visit.

**...**

**Okay so Shelbys the principal... Hmmm...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll give you a clue for the next one:**

**I had to find out what the warblers we're called! Bet you never guessed :oP**


	3. Chapter 3: 'The Dalton Academy Warblers'

**Thanks JonasKlaineWadeyxxx and karabearr32**

**Chapter 3: 'The Dalton Academy Warblers'**

As I walk down the corridors of The Dalton Academy for Boys I take off my tie and unbutton my blouse revealing the white tank top underneath. I'm heading for the warblers practice room. As I get nearer to the door I hear singing.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on I can't sleep lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

I push open the door and they all turn to look at me

"Can we help you?" The lead singer asks

"I can help you." I tell him "Santana Lopez."

"Oh, my sister told me about you. I'm Blaine Anderson"

"_You're_ Zoe's brother?" _'Oh this just got a hell of a lot easier'_

"Yeah"

"Well, I have a proposition to make."

"What?"

"I want to join the warblers."

"What?" An Asian looking guy asks "But you're a girl."

"Look Asian, at the girls version of this school there is no show choir. Now, music is my outlet and I need to perform it to live. I don't care if you have me doo-bopping in the back, I just want to sing.

"Can you sing?" A black guy asks me "I mean I don't mean to be rude but you don't look like a singer." I pull out my I pod. Luckily I keep backing tracks of my favourite songs on here.

_All I can ever be to you, Is a darkness that we knew, And this regret I've got accustomed to, Once it was so right, When we were at our high, Waiting for you in the hotel at night_

I already had them, I could tell. My voice has this rare raspy quality. I can tell they want it. I start walking over to them, walking in-between them.

_I knew I hadn't met my match, But every moment we could snatch, I don't know why I got so attached, It's my responsibility, And you don't owe nothing to me, But to walk away I have no capacity  
He walks away, The sun goes down, He takes the day but I'm grown, And in your way, in this blue shade, My tears dry on their own,  
I don't understand, Why do I stress A man, When there's so many bigger things at hand, We could a never had it all, We had to hit a wall, So this is inevitable withdrawal, Even if I stop wanting you, A Perspective pushes true, I'll be some next man's other woman soon, I shouldn't play myself again, I should just be my own best friend, Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men,  
He walks away, The sun goes down, He takes the day but I'm grown, And in your way, in this blue shade, My tears dry on their own,_

I walk over to Blaine, I know he's not 'in charge' so to speak but my instincts are telling me he's the one to impress.

_So we are history, Your shadow covers me, The sky above ablaze,  
He walks away, The sun goes down, He takes the day but I'm grown, And in your way, in this blue shade, My tears dry on their own,  
I wish I could say no regrets, And no emotional debts, Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets, So we are history, The shadow covers me, The sky above ablaze that lonely lovers see,  
He walks away, The sun goes down, He takes the day but I'm grown, And in your way, my blue shade, My tears dry on their own. He walks away, The sun goes down, He takes the day but I am grown, And in your way, my deep shade, My tears dry on their own. He walks away, The sun goes down, He takes the day but I'm grown, And in your way, my deep shade, My tears dry…_

"Okay Santana." The Asian guy says "Can you go outside while we discuss your membership?" I nod and walk out.

I can hear them arguing from the corridor. That's good, it means they're taking me seriously, that at least some of them are considering me. After the yelling dies down Blaine comes out and tells me I can come back in.

"Santana I'm Wes," The Asian guy tells me "And I'd like to personally welcome you to the warblers"

"Are you sure?" I ask "I mean, I don't wanna ruin you 'gay boy' image." Blaine chuckles and I smile.

"I'm David" The black guy tells me

"We're Nick and Jeff" two guys, one with dark hair and a really cheesy smile and the other with blonde had that had dark roots

"Trent." A guy with dark hair and a nice smile introduces himself

"And I'm Thad" says another guy with dark hair which is gelled up at the front. He's ethnic looking but I can't pinpoint where. The rest of them introduce themselves but as far as I can tell these seven are the main men. Weird names though. Blaine, Wes, Trent, Thad. I suppose Nick, David and Jeff are relatively normal. These private school kids have seriously weird names. I mean, there's a girl at my school called 'Blue'.

"I already have big competition plans for you Santana. Big." David tells me.

"I'm fifteen." I tell him

"So's Blaine." Jeff explains "You two are just talented."

"I can tell you're going to be a great addition." Thad agrees

**...**

**So thats the Warblers! Theres going to be a short timeskip in the next chapter although the begining sorta summerises what happened.**

**R&Rxxx :o)**


	4. Chapter 4: Spy

**Thankyou gracielovesyou, iluvklainebows and kiwi2410**

**Chapter 4: Spy**

They were right when they said 'big competition plans'. In next competition (which was nationals) the first song was my solo, then Blaine's, then out duet. We came second to Vocal Adrenaline but we had a lot of fun. In my sophomore year we toned it down a bit. Instead of the duet after our solos we had group numbers. Which brings me to now. I'm part the way through my junior year. Dalton for girls didn't get any better but I tend to spend most of my out of class time with the warblers. We have an impromptu performance coming up in the seniors lounge. And guess what, we're going back to Teenage Dream!

"Where's Blaine?" I ask Wes

"I don't know but if he doesn't hurry up you'll have to take his solo." Trent tells me, walking up

"Is there anything we can do to get you to wear the proper uniform?" David jokes, he always does this before we perform. I only ever wear the shirts and trousers in competition. Usually I just wear black leggings and a tank top with the tie hung loosely around my neck and the blazer.

"I'm a girl. I need to embrace my awesomeness."

"Can't you embrace your lesbianism and dress like a guy?" he teases and I playfully slap his arm. I came out to the warblers shortly after joining. My sexuality isn't an issue to me, and since when did I give a damn what most other people thought?

That's when Blaine decides to come in. He's dragging a guy I a black coat. He has pale, porcelain skin and light brown hair. He's so a spy. I tell David and he nods in agreement.

"You're just on time." I tell Blaine as he walks up to take his place "I was about to take your solo"

"Well you can just stick to 'doo-bopping'" He tells me, mocking me with what I said when we first met. We perform the number and I watch as the spy eye sexes Blaine through the whole thing. He so has a crush. After we're done I ditch my blazer and tie and grab my leather jacket as me, David and Wes follow Blaine and the other guy to Lima Bean. Blaine knows were coming so picks a table big enough so we can all sit down. When we do the guy looks up

"Why were you spying on us?" I ask him

"I-I-I wasn't spying." He tries

"Look, don't worry about Santana," Wes tells him "Basically you're a rubbish spy. So why did you come here?"

"Okay," I try "How about we start with the basics. What is your name? Where are you from?" I say simply, he doesn't seem offended, he just answers

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm from McKinley Highs New Directions."

"McKinley." I roll my eyes as I repeat the word "Why are you trying to spy then? You're not even against us until regionals. If you even get through that is."

"Who are you?" Kurt asks me "Isn't the warblers an all guy group."

"We let her in" Wes tells him

"Why? She's kinda scary"

"I ask myself that every day" Blaine teases me

"Right here." I remind them

"Basically Santana has a killer voice, she knows how to perform and her school has no show choir."

"Also she likes the same sex as most of us so…" David tells him

"Wow, way to let me break the news" I say sarcastically

"You're a lesbian?" Kurt asks me

"No. I'm just as straight as you." I say sarcastically "And FYI I know you're gay so don't bother hiding it"

"Wasn't planning to" He tells me, I like this kid. He has courage. Of course, I have to keep playing bad-cop so I glare at him instead of congratulating like I usually would

"So," Wes moves off the subject "The fact that you're quite frankly a crap spy makes me think you have another reason for being here."

"Um…Yeah…" Kurt trails off

"Guys" I gesture at the door with my head to Wes and David and we walk out, leaving Kurt to talk to Blaine

"Santana where are you going?" Wes asks as I start walking away from Lima Bean "We should wait here"

"I'm just going for some fresh air." I tell him "It stinks of coffee in there"

I walk along for a bit, suddenly some guys block my path

"You're hot." One of them says, he has a mohawk that looks like a dead squirrel on his head. The other ones really tall and his dark hair is gelled up weirdly at the front. They're making me nervous

"Why do you do that?" The tall one asks, gesturing at my hands which are rubbing together, my old nervous twitch from my days at Broadwater.

"I don't know." I say sarcastically

"Isn't it annoying?"

"What you? Yeah very." I bite back seeing that this one has no game whatsoever and couldn't hurt me if he wanted too "Now move."

"Ohhh!" His mohawked friend said "You just got scorched!" He turns to me "Noah Puckerman at your service m'lady. But you can call me Puck"

"Santana Lopez. Or Lezpez if you like. People call me that." I say, making sure my sexuality's known, I like this guy anyway, he seems nice.

"As in lesbian?" I nod "Damn! I'm sorry but you're like super-hot!"

"I know right" I smirk, then I turn to the other one "And you are?"

"Finn Hudson." He holds out his hand for me to shake. It's huge!

"Charming" I say avoiding the hand

"Well we best be off now" Puck tells me "See you round Lopez" They walk off and I continue along the street, lost in thought. I mean it's not every day you have two strange guys come up to you in the street and turn out to be really nice. Well, one of them anyway. Not sure about that Finn character, he seems like an ass. Suddenly I feel myself walk into someone, a flash of blonde hair flies in front of my face. I quickly reach down to help the girl up. She looks about my age with blonde hair and her eyes… I'm just lost in them, bright blue, deep as the ocean.

"I'm so sorry!" She tells me "I wasn't looking!"

"Why are you apologizing? It was my fault" Suddenly she snaps her head down to look at her watch

"I'm sorry can you tell me what the time is? I always forget how to read this."

"Three forty-five"

"Oh god I've gotta go I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" I ask, I don't know why but I really don't want this girl to leave

"I'm taking my boyfriend out on a date, he gets really mad when I'm late to pick him up."

"He should be picking you up. If he's like that he doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you." She giggles. Oh shit did I just flirt with her. First I don't know her, second I'm probably never going to see her again and third she has a BOYFRIEND. So why do I still feel like I want too? I mean her smile; I would do anything to make her smile like that. Oh I did not just say that! Oh god Santana get it together!

"I should really go." She says reluctantly

"Bye" I tell her and she starts to walk away, slowly. I can't help myself; I rake my eyes up her long legs before landing on her ass. I swear I almost fainted. She was seriously hot! Suddenly she turns around

"See ya around!" She says playfully "Oh by the way you've got a bit of drool just there." Shit I've been caught! I tear my gaze away from her quickly and she chuckles and walks off."

"Well she was hot." I spin around and see Blaine, Wes and David standing behind me, smirking

"You so had a crush on her." Wes tells me

"Whatever, it's not like I'm ever going to see her again." And I don't. Not for a little while anyway…

...

**Guess who?**

**R&Rxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Shocker

**Thanks iluvklainebows and JonasKlaineWadeyxxx**

**I'm so sorry it took so long!**

**The song is Russian Roulette by Rihanna so if you listen to that when it's at that point you can kinda picture what I'm trying to say...kinda...maybe...I dunno try it?**

**Chapter 5: Shocker.**

We win sectionals, of course. Kurt comes into the audience halfway through (so in other words he misses my solo.) and after the show he informs us that the New Directions also won theirs and that we'll be competing against each other. I go off for some water and find that Kurt and Blaine have followed me

"What do you want?" I ask knowingly, rolling my eyes, Kurt and I are on good terms now, well, after the whole bad cop thing went away. What can I say? I'm protective of my boys.

"So, you know scene as I missed your performance today and you're supposed to be really amazing and stuff I was wondering if you might bring the warblers and come perform a number in our choir room at McKinley?" He rushes out

"What?" I ask in disbelief

"I want you to come and perform for the New Directions in our choir room at McKinley."

"No." I tell him flat out

"But-"

"I said no."

"Why Santana?" Blaine asks me "You left Broadwater two years ago."

"It's still my home, my childhood friends are still there and I'll be damned if I betray them."

"Would you go back if you had the chance?" Blaine asks. I don't answer "Exactly. You hated it there Santana."

"I still don't want to perform at McKinley, place creeps me out and when our glee club went there we got a truckload of slushies' dumped on us."

"Well that was because you were our rivals." Kurt tells me "Now you're with the warblers"

"Come on Santana" Blaine begs "All the other guys agreed to do it!"

"Or maybe you're just not as good as everyone gives you credit for." Kurt tells me. I know he's playing me but I don't care, I'll prove him wrong.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth. Kurt lets out a yes and a small victory dance so I glare at him

"Cool so next Wednesday at three yeah?"

"She'll do it." Blaine tells him before I can even open my mouth. Kurt smiles and walks off and Blaine smirks at me

"Screw you." I tell him

"Love you too!" He calls as he walks off.

…

**BLAINE POV:**

It's finally time. We've been practicing all week to be ready for this (some more willingly than others (_cough_santana_cough_)). It was hard to pick just one song to highlight her talents but we think we finally found one that shows off her vocal range, raspy voice, acting skills and performance ethic while still being available for acapella. We head into McKinley and while all the others wait outside the doors, Santana on one side and the guys on the other. I walk in and make eye contact with Kurt in the front row, he smiles and waves

"Blaine right?" The guy who is apparently their director asks, I nod "I'm Will Schuester, welcome to McKinley, I'm sure we'll all enjoy your performance so, take it away."

"Oh, no" I interrupt him "It's not my performance, I was so busy organizing it I forgot to give myself a part but the person you're all going to see perform is much better than me, or so they believe."

"Oh they're better!" Wes yells from outside the door causing the New Directions to chuckle

"Thanks for that bro!"

"Pleasure!"

"Okay so anyway, this person is a very special member of the warblers, the first of their kind… So, let's bring em in!" Santana walks through the door, her Warbler's blazer and tie thrown over a white tank top and black leggings. She always wears it like that.

"You make me sound like some sort of alien." She tells me before turning to the New Directions "My names Santana Lopez. For those of you who don't know I'm a _girl_. Blaine's just foreign to the concept 'cause he's gay as the fourth of July"

"Santana?" She turns towards the guy with the Mohawk

"Puck?"

"Small town" He says

"You two know each other?" A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes asks

"Him and _Finn_ walked up to me on the street just to tell me I was hot. Like I don't know. Even _Blaine _said it when he first met me"

"Wow," I tell her "You make me sound really gay." She smirks

"How are you a Warbler if you're a girl?" A small girl with dark hair asks

"Well, you're about to find out why we let her in." I tell her "This girl right here," I gesture at Santana "pure talent" I turn back to her "Now get back outside so I can start the song

"Oh by the way," Kurt tells me as Santana walks out "Brittany, Mike, Artie and Tina are at a Braniacs contest so you might have to do this again but with a different number."

"Oh now you're just looking for an excuse to see gay warbler!" Santana calls from the door, I chuckle and sit down next to Kurt

The warblers walk out in groups of five as each group does a 'duh'. Then that stops and 'beatbox' starts beatboxing. Santana goes_ 'Uh, uh'_ before some of the warblers imitate a shaky breath. She comes up and stands in the doorway

'_Take a breath, Take it deep.'_ She watches on scared as Wes steps forward and begins to slowly take a fake gun out of the case

'_'Calm yourself', He says to me, If you play, you play for keeps.' _Wes strokes the gun slowly and she keeps staring, very convincingly frightened_ 'Take the gun and count to three. I'm sweating now, Moving slow, No time to think. My turn to go'_

She starts to walk forward, slowly, not getting to her place in the center of the room until the end of the chorus_ And you can see my heart beating, You can see it through my chest., Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, I know that I must pass this test, So, just pull the trigger' _

Wes crosses himself_ 'Say a prayer to yourself, He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps''_ She closes her eyes, still looking scared_ 'And then I get a scary thought, That he's here - means he's never lost'. _

Some of the Warblers grab a pole from outside and bring it in while Nick and Jeff pull Santana back and tie her onto it '_And you can see my heart beating. No, You can see it through my chest.' _She opens her eyes and you can see them glazing over with 'tears' _'Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, Know that I must pass this test. So, just pull my trigger' _

She's really crying now, tears streaming down her face, straining against the ropes, using the full power of her voice, like she's crying out for help '_As my life flashes before my eyes, I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise? So many won't get the chance to say good-bye But its too late to think of the value of my life And you can see my heart beating. No, You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no, know that I must pass this test'_

Wes finally pulls out the gun properly and raises it, very slowly; it's not fully raised until the end of the chorus_ 'You can see my heart beating. Oh, You can see it through my chest. I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no, know that I must pass this test.' _

Santana appears to have finally given up, tears still falling down her face but no longer being made._ 'So, just pull the trigger'_ she takes a shaky breath as Wes cocks the gun back and beatbox makes a gunshot noise which causes her to slump down.

The moment I give her a thumbs up to signal that it's over she bursts out laughing and wipes the tears off her face as she's untied. The New Directions, including Kurt, who I noticed was filming the whole thing (most of them were), are in shock. They've never seen anything like it. Before Santana neither had I. They look too shocked to say anything so I signal to the Warblers to pack up so we can leave. As we walk out they all stand and clap, as if finally remembering where they are. Again, Santana has that effect on people.

**...**

**Wow Brittany. Santana shows up and you can't even be botherd to be there? God. Some attitude.**

**Yes, they will be walking circles around each other for a bit. Don't know how long for but till at least chapter 7 I think...I'll see how it goes.**

**Please review? Even just to say you're reading?**


	6. Chapter 6: Our So Called 'Competition'

**Thanks iluvklainebows**

**Chapter 6: Our So Called 'Competition'**

"I can't believe you're making me come back to this place so I can perform for a few people who are by the way our _competition_." I tell Blaine as we walk through McKinley, yet again. "And all this just so you can spend more time with your boy-toy."

"He is not my boy-toy!" Blaine protests

"Oh he so is" Nick agrees

"Ugh fine so we need to focus on performing for 'Mike, Artie, Tina and Brittany'" Blaine gives in. I glare at him

"You mean _I_ need to focus. You do practically nothing."

"Yeah well at least I'm in this one"

"Guys stop it we're going in" Wes warns. They open the door and I immediately pick out the new faces. The first, a boy in a wheelchair with hair that looks like it's cut by his mum. Second, a Goth looking Asian girl. Third, an Asian guy who looks like a dancer. Fourth? Wait. There are only three new faces

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt calls as we go in "So glad you could make it!"

"Hey Kurt so nice to see you too considering I'm the one performing!" I say sarcastically

"Hey Santana" He tells me "Don't worry we already filled the guys in, Brittany'll be in in a bit but she has to leave straight after the performance. She's being forced into something by _Sue_."

"Awesome." I tell him, not caring who Sue is "We okay to start then? I cant stand the smell of public schools"

"You went to a public school" The blonde girl in the back row, I think her name is Quinn, point out

"Wrong. I went to a street school. Now I'm at private. Public is in the middle and its especially gross when you consider its McKinley"

"Pleasant" The small girl…Rachel….says

"Sorry its in my heritage" I smirk

"Santana" Blaine warns

"Fine! Any way so last week I did vulnerable so this week we've decided to go more….hot….ish…You'll see."

"Wow that was a great explanation." Blaine tells me as I roll my eyes and walk to join the other guys in the centre of the room. He walks out and we all slip into character. I see a flash of blonde hair coming from the doorway but don't bother turning.

"Yo man that was awesome!" I tell Wes, giving him a fist bump

"Oh dude that rules!" Jeff tells me, acting gangsta

"Guys what's the chick doin' 'ere?" Blaine says, coming through the door

"Ain't you 'eard?" I ask "I'm in the gang"

"Wait what?" He protests "You ain't a guy."

"Problem?"

The guys start to chant the introduction

"Yeah, you may like girls and act like us but you can never be a dude."

"Why not?"

"Because you ain't one of us"

"Yeah she is!" Wes argues

"No!" Blaine yells "You are a girl! You will never do it like a dude!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenge "Watch me! _T-t-t-t-tana L!_"

I pretty much act out the lyrics for the first part. We didn't exactly rehearse this part. Blaine told me to just go for it.

_Stomp stomp I've arrived, Drop the beat, nasty face why ya lookin' at me? Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky, In my spaceship I'm an alien tonight. Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka, You think I can't get hurt like you you motherfucker_

I pretty much go with it for the chorus as well, putting on the typical _'guy moves'_

I can do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem, We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem, We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar

_Boom Boom, pull me a beer, No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here. Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp, My B-I-T-C-H's on my dick like this. _

On each dirty I shove a guy out of the way before fake punching Wes on sucker

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka_

I get 'all up in Blaine's grill'.

_You think I can't get hurt like you you motherfucker_

The chorus is pretty much the same except I look at Blaine, challenging him

_I can do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem, We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem, We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar_

Blaine leaps forward in slow motion and we start a slow mo fight

Boys, come say what you wanna, Boys, you need to lick my dollar, Boys, gettin' hot under the collar, Holla holla woah. Boys, come say what you wanna, Boys, you need to lick my dollar, Boys, gettin' hot under the collar, Holla holla woah

David comed forward and does a sequence of moves

I can do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

I copy him as best I can

_Do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

He does another set

_We can do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

I do the same again

_Do it like a brother do it like a dude, Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

He grabs his crotch and does what I call the 'crazy stripper dance'

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem, We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar_

I copy him, I swear I can hear Blaine laughing behind me. I'm so gonna get him later.

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem, We can do it like the man'dem, Sugar sugar sugar_

The last part is basically aimed at Blaine

Do it, do it like a dude, Do it, do it low like you, Do it, do it like a dude, Do it, do it like a dude, Do it, do it like a dude, Do it, do it low like you, Do it, do it like a dude, Do it, do it low like you

"Fine fine!" Blaine tells me, in character "You win." I smirk before we finally fall out of roll. They applaud I go and slap Blaine on the arm.

"I hate you." I tell him

"Love you too Tana!"

"Bitch."

"Charming."

"_Guys_." Wes warns

"I swear you to fight like a married couple!" Nick tells us. I swear I almost throw up.

"Okay how the hell would that work?" Blaine asks

"I'll give you four reasons why it _wouldn't_." I tells them "One: We're like brother and sister, Two: He's gay, Three: I'm gay, Four: He belongs with Kurt."

"I could slap you." Blaine tells me as Kurt blushes

"Love you too _Blainey_" I turn around and see that the 'flash of bonde hair' is no linger by the door. I'm going to assume she enjoyed the performance but I mean seriously, what a bitch! Walking out at the end like that without so much as a clap.

"Amazing Santana, again." Mr Schue tells me

"Yes." Finn agrees. Who asked his opinion? I don't know what it is about that guy but he really gets on my nerves. I mean, he looks constipated. "We have a performance for you guys too so can you sit down?" I roll my eyes at him before joining the rest of the Warblers on their deadly un-comfy chairs. The music starts, it's Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects.

I'm pretty sure I get their names by now. Maybe its just because their so called costume is hoodies with their names no the backs of them but I'm sure that's not is…. Quinn Fabray steps up to sing the first bit and I have to admit she's quite good

_I wake up every evening, With a big smile on my face, And it never feels out of place._

Tina Cohen-Chang (Asian girl go figure) also has a good voice, stronger than Quinns

_And you're still probably working, At a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes_

They all sing together. Oh hell no. It's way too early on in the song to be doing that.

_When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

Next is Puck of 'Noah Puckerman' as his hoodie calls him. His voice is better than you'd expect from someone like him. It seems he's actually trying.

_Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? Did it ever get you far?_

One Sam Evans has a very nice voice. But that hair? Oh my god the Beiber cut has got to go.

_You never seem so tense, love. I never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?_

Ugh. Finn. He sucks.

_And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying_

Again. 'Let's all sing together like a happy family except over half of us look like we want to commit suicide!'. I mean seriously I'm not trying to be critical but they suck!

_When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_

Kurt's decent. Sounds a bit like a girl but then again he is stereotypically gay. Oh look and now Blaine's glaring at me. Don't worry Hobbit I won't say anything too mean about your boy toy.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, Yeah where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on_

Wheelchair dude (Okay so his name's Artie Abrams but so what) seems nice enough but I don't find myself liking him for some reason…

_And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying_

Yay it's happy family time again! I swear I'm going to puke.

_When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell. If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well)Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

Rachel Berry aka The Midget steps up. Now she has a voice. Wowzers.

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me you can take back your memories they're no good to me_

Okay so you know I said Rachel had a voice? Well I take it back. Mercedes Jones is way better. I mean seriously I'm happy to duet with her any time. She should sing all their songs. It would make them a hell of a lot better.

_And here's all your lies you can look me in the eyes with the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

Oh god it's the big finale chorus. You know what I'm just gonna blank out now I'm bored.

_When you see my face…._

Is it over yet? Oh look the music's stopped it must be. I clap politely, for the ones who deserve it that is. Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Tina and Quinn. I clap for Kurt aswell because he's a friend but honestly I think he'd be better off in the Warblers. Yeah, we are going to crush them at Regionals, it's a done deal.

"That was great guys!" Blaine tells them. I'm pretty sure he meant it as well. Mind you, he was leering at Kurt the whole time so go figure. I'm sorry but I so need to hook those two up.

"Alright guys pack it up we need to leave" Wes says

…

As we walk out of the choir room I see a blonde girl in a cheerios uniform across the corridor. I swear I recognise her….Oh my god! It's the girl from the Lima Bean! Maybe I do have a reason to come back here other than hooking up Klaine. A chance to see _her_. I mean, I know she's not in glee but I could see her around. Damn she looks hot in that cheerios uniform.

**..**

**Oh I had so much fun doing Santanas pov in that song. Didn't even plan it thats way :o)**

**Please reviewxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Pairings

**Thanks iluvklainebows**

**Chapter 7: Pairings**

**BRITTANY POV:**

As I'm walking back to the choir room I see the Warblers coming out. That Santana girl is seriously hot. No! Why did I just say that? I have a boyfriend! I sneak a glance in her direction and see her staring at me, looking away when she sees me watching. When she turns her back to me to walk out the door I can't help but start at her ass. I mean, I'm still allowed to admire her from a distance…right? I walk in and automatically sit on Arties lap. He always makes me sit there, says it's so everyone knows that he owns me.

"We need to up our game if we want to beat them" Rachel tells us

"Agreed." Kurt says "I mean, we've all seen Santana and I can tell you know Blaine is pretty damn good."

"We need to focus on our best members" Quinn says "I was watching Santana's face when we sang, she wasn't impressed"

"We need to focus on Mercedes and Rachel" I tell them. They swivel their heads round to look at me.

"What about me?" Finn asks. I open my mouth to answer but then I remember that I'm probably wrong. I mean, I'm so stupid. Luckily for me Quinn answers

"No offence Finn but you're not that great. Sam and Puck are both better than you." She tells him. Finn stands up and storms out of the room. Jeez that guy has issues

The bell rings and I stand up so I can push Arties chair to his locker. Once we get there he stops and swivels round

"What's going on between you and Santana?" He asks me

"Nothing" I stutter, "I literally just saw her"

"Don't lie to me woman!" He yells

"I swear I never saw her before!" I cry

"You're such an idiot." He tells me before rolling off. I know I'm an idiot. Everyone says so and now my boyfriend's mad at me because of how stupid I've been.

…

**SANTANA POV:**

Blaine got a text from Kurt yesterday. Apparently because competitions so far away the New Directions think we should keep doing stuff together. Like, they want us to do a duets competition where each one of them pairs up with one of us. He announced it at the Warblers meeting and for some bizarre reason everyone agreed with it. I mean, it's a crap idea.

So now here I am, walking through the halls of McKinley yet again and wondering where everyone's sanity has gone. We get into their choir room and take our seats on one side. I end up next to Quinn from the New Directions, she's actually pretty cool. We talked for quite a while before their instructor finally came in with a blonde girl. I gasp, it's _the_ blonde girl. I watch her as she walks across the room to the opposite set of chairs and perches on Arties lap. Oh so that's her boyfriend. I sigh, I have no chance. He seems like such a nice guy.

"Okay so as you all know we're doing a duets competition," He announces "Thank you to the Warblers for agreeing to come and do this, so, Finn can you pick the first name?"

Pilsbury-dough-turd (Oh yeah I said it) gets up and picks out a name. _Don'tpickmedon'tpickmedon'tpickmedontpickmedont- _"Chriss." One of the less famous warblers gets up to stand with him

Hobbit gets up next "Blaine!" Oh god that's going to be quite hard to beat. I'm sorry but I have to get Mercedes

"Beatbox..?" Damn.

"Nickname" He explains

"Wes" Trouty mouth calls, followed by "David" From Quinn.

Lauren Zizes picks out Thad, Tina and Puck pick out Patrick and Billy, Artie picks out Trent and Kurt gets Thadd. Finally the blonde steps up. There are only two New Directions left, come on, she has to get me!

"Nick" . . . I won't even be in it unless Mike picks me out. Luckily for me he does but it was too close for my liking

"Okay so split off in your pairs and decide on a song!" Will tells us. Me and Mike grab the practice room by the auditorium and sit on the floor with our ipods

"I can't sing by the way" Mike tells me honestly

"Why are you in glee?"

"I'm a dancer"

"Show me" I tell him, putting I'm With You by Avril Lavigne on. He's pretty damn well good. Better than the warblers anyway but it's not all about dance. He sees my shocked face

"Yeah, me and blondie are the secret weapons."

"She dances?"

"Yeah, she's amazing" We sit in silence for a bit before he holds his ipod up triumphantly

"What?" I ask

"Mercy by Duffy." He tells me "It's a fast song so I can show off my dancing and its…good for you to show off in?"

"Put it on" I laugh at his lack of explanation

…

**BRITTANY POV:**

I walk out of the choir room after rehearsal. Nick was really nice and we got the perfect song. He said I was smart for choosing it but I know he's lying. Artie rolls up to me in the empty hallway,

"Why are you such an idiot?" He asks me.

"I don't know"

"Of course you don't. You're so stupid you can't see that Nick's playing you. You can't trust him."

"But he's nice."

"That's what he wants you to think you retard. All he wants is to get into your pants, I'm just warning you because I know you'd be stupid enough to let him."

"Okay"

"Good. Maybe one of these days I'll be able to help you learn how to use your brain. Just remember I'm doing you a favour babe. I mean, who else would date an idiot like you?" He rolls off leaving me by my locker. Little did I know that there was a witness to the whole conversation. And she was less than impressed with his favours.

**...**

**Okay so Artie's kinda mean. Trust me, he was a lot meaner but I changed it because I'm trying to keep this story quite positive...ish. Yeah so anyway anything anyone wants to see happen? Who should win the duets? Who should win regionals? Should Kurt move to the Warblers?**

**Reviewxxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Name Game

**Oh no reviews :( deppressing.**

**Okay so I'm going on holiday to France tomorrow morning for eight days so I won't be updating (my parents booked us a place with no WiFi (typical)) but I will probably be writing if I have spare time so there'll be a few chapters when I get back that wil be like only a day apart**

**Chapter 8: Name Game**

**SANTANA POV:**

Now that our rehearsal's finally over I have time to think about the Lima Bean girl. She's flawless, amazing. The problem? I can't remember her name. I mean, they told us enough times and I know it's in my head somewhere. Susan? Heather? Annie? Mary? God how can I be so stupid? Wait. There she is! Blondie is walking out of the choir room and up to her locker. I can talk to her-oh wait that's her boyfriend rolling up. Well, it won't hurt to listen, scope out the competition. What am I saying? This is not a competition. As far as I know she's straight.

"_Why are you such an idiot?" _What did he just say? Oh hell no. I listen to the rest of their discussion, shocked at what I'm hearing. Why the hell is she dating that?

"_Just remember I'm doing you a favour babe. I mean, who else would date an idiot like you?"_ Oh my god he's manipulating her. She thinks she's stupid because of him. He rolls off and Blondie sighs and turns back to her locker. I think for a minute before turning round and finding another exit. If I were her I'd hate to even think anyone saw that. Now what's her name?

…

"Santana are you okay?" Blaine asks as I walk into Warbler rehearsals. Yes, that's right, we're still rehearsing for regionals. That's one of the stupid points of this thing with the New Directions, it means we have to do twice as much rehearsal which we're willing to do because we're professional but I'd be surprised if they actually ever rehearsed let alone when they're preoccupied with dueting with the group that's going to crush them

"Fine" I tell him

"Oh are you on your period again?" Nick teases

"Oh didn't you hear?" Jeff mocks "She has mood swings for a month before that"

"Don't you only get it once a month?" Nick asks, clueless

"Yes!" I tell them "And FYI that's a rumour. Not true."

"Of course it's not" They say in unison. I swear I am this close to slapping them. Luckily Blaine sees that and sends them on their way

"D'you wanna skip today?" He asks

"You guys need me" I tell him

"We can do my number" He smiles reassuringly, I nod

"Fine"

"It'll do you good to actually spend free time in your real school. Zoe misses you"

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"I didn't say that."

"You did and I'll tell you again that she's not my type."

"Oh yeah I forgot. It's leggy blondes isn't it." I glare at him "I'm sorry just pointing out that my sister's a dark haired midget."

"I'm leaving now." I tell him, walking out quickly

…

"Santana!" Sophia calls as I walk up "What brings you here?" She asks sarcastically

"What did my brother do?" Zoe adds

"Nothing I just needed a break from the drama." Thank god I'm not in the New Directions. From what Kurt's told me I can sort of get an image that could be turned into one of those reality TV shows.

"So you decided to spend like, actual free time here?" Daisy asks, feigning shock

"Yes that would be correct."

"Oh my god." Vanessa mocks

"Lopez!" Another girl in her sophomore year, Izzy, walks up. Her names not actually Izzy, Isabella's her middle name, apparently she changed it to her first the second she could talk. I'd do that too if my name was _Destry_. Apparently her parents are big Steven Spielberg fans and she was born three days after his daughter Destry Allyn. None of us really get why they couldn't have just called her Mikaela or even better, a normal name.

"Hey Izzy!" Izzy and I are quite close, she's Wes's little sister and she visits rehearsal quite often

"You're here!"

"I know!"

"Why?"

"Your brother got on my nerves" She laughs

"Duh"

The class bell rings and me and Zoe split off from the group to go to Spanish. It's highly pointless for me because I already speak it but you have to do a language in this school and I am so not doing French. It was more entertaining at Broadwater, the teacher constantly got stuff wrong and it was the only time people other than my friends actually respected me. Probably because I made the teacher cry a few times with my corrections (not that the school did anything about it).

"So, how's everything with the warblers?" she asks me

"Does Blaine tell you nothing?"

"Nope." She answers "I know you're doing Pumped Up Kicks by foster the people because he was singing it the other day"

"That's the group number" I tell her "I'm doing Born To Die by Lana Del Ray"

"Is he doing Raise Your Glass by P!nk?" She asks "Because that song is really getting on my nerves. I mean, you guys practice every day at school does he really need to do it at home?"

"No but he's Blaine."

"I heard about the McKinley thing. How the hell did they get you to agree to that?"

"Well I'm only trying to get your brother laid."

"Gross San." She pulls a disgusted face before remembering something and smirking "What about the Blonde?"

"What blonde?"

"The one we all know you have a crush on."

"How do you know? You weren't there."

"Yeah but Blaine told me now what's the deal with you and her?"

"Nothing, I don't even know her name."

"Oh its-"

"Chicas hay algo que te gustaría compartir?" The teacher interrupts us. Of course we don't have anything to share, that's why we were whispering. I shake my head Zoe sniggers. I glare at the teacher. And I still don't know the blondes name.

**...**

**Wow Santana really isn't good at this. Cant even remember her name tut tut tut.**

**Reviewxxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Dancer

**********I'm back! France was pretty awasome and we managed to get the people next door to let us borrow their WiFi but it was like one bar and kept fading every ten seconds so I wasn't actually able to update or read any fanfiction but I managed to get on my emails and read all the reviews so thanks iluvklainebows, MusicFlowsWithin, Karabearr32 and 'Please'.**

**********'Please': OMG thankyou! I'd never heard of that song but I looked it up on you tube while I was writing this chapter and I was origionally gonna use Stupid In Love by Rihanna but I have another idea for that now! Thankyou!**

**Chapter 9: Dancer**

**SANTANA POV:**

We're back at McKinley for the first round of our duets competition and I've made it my mission to find out 'Blondie's name. Unfortunately she wasn't competing today so I can't find out that way. You may be wondering why I don't just ask my fellow Warblers. The answer? Well, by the time I came back from rehearsal they'd agreed to torture me by refusing to tell me anything about her. Thank you Blaine.

The first performance is Blaine and Rachel, they do Don't You Want Me by The Human League. My response? We are screwed. I mean, second place is not what I aspire to and I'll be damned if I settle for it. Luckily after them we all get a relief when Chris and Finn perform Grace Kelly by MIKA. I mean, Chris is okay but you already know what I think of Finn and his so called _voice_. The third and final performance of the day is 'Beatbox' and Mercedes (I hate him. With passion.) They sing Where Is Your Heart by Kelly Clarkson. At least, Mercedes sings, Beatbox beatboxes. Can't say I'm surprised really. Will Schuester calls that leg of the competition to an end and the rest of the Warblers head out the choir room. I hang back, hoping to catch the blonde which of course I fail at. Eventually I track her down by her locker.

"Hey" I tell her

"Hi" She smiles "Santana right?" I nod "I'm-"

"Baby Bee" I hear Artie call from behind me

"I've got to go." She says rushing off. Well at least I know her name starts with a B….I think.

…

**ARTIE POV:**

Brittany just dropped me home and I'm already thinking. That Santana girl is a problem, Brittany likes her I can tell and she likes Brittany. I just need to get them together so I can be sure… Then I'll somehow convince Britt she's a…I dunno… alien set to destroy mankind. She's such an idiot she'd believe that I'm sure. Just as long as I make her think no one else would want her I'll be able to have fun. It will work, it always works. Then why do I sense that it's all about to fail?

Me and Trent need dancers! That's the perfect way to get them together! I already have cameras in Brittany's room so I'll tell her to help Santana with the routine so they'll be up there and I'll watch their every move. Oh I am so smart.

…

**SANTANA POV:**

I'm walking through the halls of the girls Dalton when I hear wheels squeaking.

"Oh who's gone and broken their legs now?" Daisy asks sarcastically as we turn around. It's Artie.

"Okay who the hell are you?" Vanessa asks

"Boys schools that way." Sophia says bluntly

"Umm… Santana can I speak to you for a second?" He asks me

"Sure" I tell him before turning to Zoe "I'll be five minutes" I whisper as he wheels off "I hate that guy!"

"Good luck!" Sophia calls jokily as I follow the squeaking of unoiled wheels

"What do you want?" I ask him as I close the classroom door behind me, I don't mean to sound hostile but it comes naturally with people I don't like

"You know the duets competition?"

"Well I'm in it so yeah." I bite back

"I was wondering if maybe you could dance in mine and Trent's number?"

"Why me?"

"Because after B you're the second best female dancer there so we want you two doing it" Wait? B? I don't like him but I'll do it to spend more time with my mystery blonde. I mean, you never know, I might even find out what the hell her name is!

"Sure I'll do it." I tell him "When do we rehearse?"

"Thursday after classes." he says handing me a slip of paper which I assume has his number on it

"Whatever" I tell him "Can you leave now, I can't be seen walking with you because I'm out of the closet and the only reason you bring guys into this place is if you're dating them so that's just going to confuse people"

"Okay" He smiles, wheeling towards the door

"Careful you don't get mugged!" I call and he laughs. There's something not right about it though, something out of place. Something evil.

I walk back to the girls who are in the same place as I was, huddled together and probably making bets on what he wanted, using their parents money of course.

"What did he want?" They all ask me frantically at the same time. Oh so I was right, look at that.

"He's in the New Directions, he wanted to know If I'd be one of the dancers in his number"

"I win!" Daisy shrieks

"Really, you guessed exactly that?" I ask sceptically

"Well I guessed he wanted you to perform with him"

"What did you guys guess?" I ask the others

"Something 'bout an audition" Zoe tells me

"I thought he was some sort of gay rights protester who wanted to interview you" Vanessa says

"And I thought he was here to arrest you." Sophia says bluntly, she always says that, never putting very much money on it. I'd laugh so hard if she was ever right. Actually, no I wouldn't.

"Is little miss blonde the other dancer?" Zoe teases. Much like the Warblers the girls have made a pact to refuse to tell me her name.

"Yes" I say as we start walking to class

"Was that a blush?" Vanessa teases

"I'm Latina I don't blush" I tell her

"_Sure_."

**...**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Reviewxxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Routine

**Sorry about the long update time. I now have three fanfics so my updating was being mucked up even though I had the chapters written up for all of them. I've also been struggaling with writers block on this story but I think I'm over it so you should be getting about two updates a week.**

**Thanks MusicFlowsWithin, iluvklainebows and Pippa3OneDirection**

**Chapter 10: Routine**

**SANTANA POV:**

I'm frantic all through Biology last period on Thursday. Vanessa and Sophia, who take that class with me, can see it and they're not helping.

"Oh so what's the name of that blonde you're seeing after school again?" Sophia mocks "Oh yeah. You don't know."

"Hey," Vanessa tells me "maybe in a surprise twist you'll fall in love with Trent, go on a double date with Artie and _her_ then the guys'll fall in love with each other leaving you and Blondie to montefoodle."

"What the hell is montefoodle?" I ask, annoyed

"Well it's either eating in a large group or flirting." She explains "Hopefully the latter."

"Yep," Sophia agrees "cause with a girl that fine you don't wanna be eating nothing else."

"Ew!" Vanessa squeals

"You know sometimes I really doubt your heterosexuality."

"Well you'd better believe it sista!" Sophia tells me

"Okay don't do that again. Ever." I say; Vanessa chuckles.

"Lol." She says. We sit in an awkward silence for a bit until Sophia finally opens her mouth

"So what's her name again San?"

"Shut it!"

…

**BRITTANY POV:**

It's Thursday and the last class of the day has just finished. I'm at my locker putting my books away when Artie comes up behind me, firmly patting my butt and pulling me onto his lap and wheeling away with me

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Oh you really are stupid aren't you?" I nod, there's no point even trying to deny it anymore "We're going to the auditorium, you're going to help me and Trent by dancing in our number. I would have asked you before but you're always being retarded"

"Sorry." I apologise

"That's okay baby, you can't help that you're stupid." He strokes my hair out of my face. I love it when he comforts me like this, reminds me that it's not my fault I'm such an idiot.

"Is it just me?"

"Of course not you big idiot. That would look unbalanced." I nod in agreement "Do you even know what that means?" I nod "Of course you don't. You don't have to lie to me and pretend you're smart. I know you're stupid and you have to let me explain these things to you. That's my job as your boyfriend and as my girlfriend you shouldn't lie to me." He says calmly. I do know what unbalanced means. At least, I think I do, I'm probably wrong. "I'm not hearing an apology." He doesn't like it if I say something bad and forget to apologise.

"Sorry for lying to you."

"Good girl." He tells me "Are you ready to make up the dance routine?"

"What song are you doing?" I ask

"You don't need to know the song. Just make up the dance. God you're stupid."

"It works better with the song." I whisper shyly. Maybe it doesn't though, I've never tried it without but Arties always right.

"It's Hey Mama by the Black Eyed Peas. Now can you figure out the routine?" I nod "Good. Don't show me up in front of our guest dancer. God only knows you can be a retarded spack sometimes."

"I'll try."

"No, you won't try you'll do it." He tells me forcefully as we come to the door of the dance studio. I try to get up to open the door but he pulls me back down "You'll stay on my lap unless I tell you otherwise got it?" I nod and reach up to open it. We go in to see that only Trent is there. Where's the mystery dancer?

"Where is she?" Artie asks Trent

"Bathroom"

"Okay put the track on so Britt can figure out the routine." Trent goes to put the disc in "Why are you still on my lap?" Artie asks me quietly "Get up idiot!"

"But you said-"

"Shut it retard" He tells me, pushing me off his lap. Oh great, I'm so stupid I made Artie angry again. Why don't my parents send me to a mental institution? That's what Artie always says they should do before helping me stay in reality by reminding me that the only things I'm good for are sex and dancing and I'm not even that good at either of them. It's the truth. I know it is. I stand up on the floor and listen to the music as Trent starts the track, feeling it pulse through me. By the time I get to the end of the song I have a rough outline of the moves. I signal for him to start it again and spin around before almost dying of shock when I see Santana there.

"Hey Santana" Artie tells her. Oh god. Does he know I like her? Is this a plan of his? No Brittany. Don't be so stupid, Artie would never hurt you like that, not intentionally anyway. When we first got together it hurt when he called me stupid but after a week I realised that he only said it 'cause he loved me and didn't want me being delusional.

"Hi" she says to him before coming up to me "Mind teaching me the first bit of your amazing routine?" I blush. No! I shouldn't be doing that! Oh you idiot Brittany. If Artie sees you he'll be upset. I look over but luckily he's busy going over the singing with Trent

"Sure" I walk her through the first part which I didn't make up today because I've had it stuck in my head since I first heard the song. It starts off with just Artie and Trent on the 'stage' before I come in on the 'Rewind!' and do my thingy and on the second 'cutie cutie' I spin back out the room and Santana spins in as I playfully smack her butt. She does pretty much the same thing before spinning out for the next part.

We then arrange that we'll come in separate doors on the pre-chorus and are doing a random combination of moves which are great until we bang into each other in the centre of the dance floor. I feel my feet slip out underneath me and fall flat on my back, looking up to see that Santana's face is literally centimetres from mine. It would be so easy to just…No! I look up and see her staring at my lips. Could it be possible she feels the same way? No, that's stupid; I' m far too stupid to ever be loved. Except for Artie.

"Sorry!" I tell her, snapping he back into reality

"Wasn't your fault." She says, standing up and reaching down to help me up. My whole body's tingling, this never happens with Artie. Never. We go through it a bit better and manage to get the first part pretty good by the end of rehearsal

"B can you go over the rest of the routine with her before the next rehearsal?" Artie asks me, I nod and gesture for Santana to hold out her arm before writing my mobile number on it. Oh my god I just gave her my mobile! Calm down Britt.

**SANTANA POV:**

I wish Artie hadn't been there when me and her fell. If he wasn't I would have kissed her, she needs to know that people other than him love her and I know she feels the same way. Don't think I didn't catch her doing the exact same thing I was on that floor, holding back. I know she'd kiss me if we got rid of Artie, I'm sure of it

"B can you go over the rest of the routine with her before the next rehearsal?" Artie asks her. _B_. Why can't he just say her name! God is it really that hard? Wait, what did he just say? Oh my god we'll be alone! It's like he wants to lose her to me. She writes her number on my arm and I swear to god I almost faint from the adorableness when she puts the cap in her mouth. She is so cute! And hot! And amazing! And-I could go on forever about this chick.

"Bye!" I call as I leave

"Come on Brittany!" I hear Artie call. _Brittany_. That's her name. Brittany.

**...**

**Yay! She knows her name! Well thats a step in the right direction, jeez San took you a while.**

**Anything you guys want to see happen?**


	11. Chapter 11: Can't

**Thankyou Pippa3OneDirection, gracielovesyou, MusicFlowsWithin and iluvklainebows**

**Chapter 11: Can't**

**SANTANA POV:**

When I walk into the next Warblers rehearsal I have a smirk of pride on my face.

"So Santana, what's the name of that blonde again?" Nick teases me, expecting me to ignore him

"Brittany." I answer, causing everyone in the room to look at me. Blaine starts clapping and pretty soon all of them are. I scowl. "No thanks to you guys."

"Well I'm still proud of you." Blaine tells me "When are you seeing her next?"

"She's helping me go over the dance routine for Trent and Arties number."

"Isn't that her boyfriend?" Nick asks

"Yeah," Trent tells him "But there's something strange about him. He acts like he owns her, it's like he controls her every move."

"Maybe that's just the way the relationship works." Jeff offers

"No there's something funny going on." Oh so it isn't just me who sees it.

"Okay Santana we were thinking about changing out group number" Wes tells me

"What to?"

"A blaintana duet"

"What? Why?" I ask "There are too many good voices in this room for it to just be us."

"Well we all agreed that it's what we want." Nick tells me "We'll still have parts but you guys'll be the focus"

"What song?"

"Shut Up by The Black Eyed Peas" Oh my god The Black Eyed Peas! Thank god for that reminder

"I have to leave early today, me and Britt have rehearsal"

"Yes." Blaine laughs "_rehearsal_."

"Shut up." I flick the hairband on my wrist at him

"Guys we need to practice" Wes gets us back into order.

"Fine." I scowl before realising something "Wait does this mean Blaine and I have to be a couple?"

"A fighting couple." Jeff corrects

"I hate you all." I sigh, knowing I won't get out of it now.

…

As I leave the rehearsal I give Blaine the finger

"_Classy_."

"I know" I smirk, getting into my car. I pull out my phone to text Brittany

_**To Brittany: **__Hey tis Santana, where d'you want 2 meet?_

It's only a few seconds before the reply comes through

_**From Brittany: **__My house plz 35 Birch Drive_

_**To Brittany: **__Awesome :P be dere in a bit_

_**From Brittany: **__I'll be waiting….lol. See ya San!_

Oh my god she just called me San. I have to stop myself from squealing because the Warblers are probably still watching. I drive off and pull outside her house, knocking on the door. Its opened by a pretty blonde woman

"Santana right?" I nod "Brittany's in the dance studio." She must see my confused look 'cause she elaborates "The basement"

"Thanks" I tell her, taking off my shoes and going down the stairs. I stop short halfway down at the sound of music and carefully go down the rest to see Brittany dancing. Her eyes are closed and her face is emotionless, it's as if she's being controlled by the music. Cold As You by Taylor Swift blasts through the speakers. I watch as Brittany allows her body to be thrown by the music. Usually it wouldn't be that amazing but there's something about the way Brittany does it. Something beautiful. The song ends and I applaud, causing her to spin around and look at me

"S-sorry" She stutters, it's adorable.

"Don't be, you're amazing." I tell her, she blushes "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Dance class." I giggle and she grins "D'you want to get on with the routine?"

"Sure"

We get thorough the first part perfectly until it comes to the chorus. Before I know what's happening I feel myself falling again. I open my eyes to see Brittany underneath me, staring at my lips. I know she won't make the first move, I have to do it

"We have got to stop meeting like this!" She jokes, "So-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers, praying she'll kiss back. Luckily she does and we both come back from the kiss smiling. Until she remembers what she did.

"Why did you do that?" She panics

"Because I like you."

"But Artie…"

"Treats you like crap."

"What? No he doesn't."

"I heard you talking at the lockers the other day." I tell her "You're not stupid, you're amazing and beautiful and there are loads of other people who would gladly love you and one of them is me. I know you feel the same way."

"I-I can't cheat on him." She says

"Then break up with him."

"No, what if you're just manipulating me. I'd be stupid enough to fall for it if you were."

"Who told you that?"

"Artie."

"See what I mean?" I ask her "No one deserves to be treated like that."

"Can you leave please?" She asks. I sigh and head for the stairs

"Just do me a favour." She looks up at me "Remember what I said next time Artie talks to you." I walk up the stairs. That could have gone better but at least I've got her thinking. I go home and fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about one beautiful blonde.

**...**

**So...that was a development...**

**Reviewxxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Remember

**Thanks Pippa3OneDirection, MusicFlowsWithin, iluvklainebows and Cido16**

**Chapter 12: Remember…**

"_Remember what I said the next time he talks to you…""Remember Brittany….""No one deserves to be treated like that…""Remember…"_

I sit up in bed. Any thoughts of sleeping are quickly put aside after waking up after that dream. What if Santana's right? What it's not right? But Artie was always so nice to me. My phone buzzes and I unlock it to see that the time is 6am. Even if I'd wanted to sleep again I couldn't have. Stupid Brittany.

_**From Santana: **__Remember._

That word. I know what she means. I know that I have to somehow talk to Artie today. My phone buzzes again and I grab it, hoping its Santana again. It's Artie. I sigh before almost slapping myself. Arties my boyfriend, I should be excited if he texts me, not disappointed.

_**From WheelBaby:**__ You're taking me out on a date tonight._

I quickly reply, he doesn't like it when I take forever to reply

_**To WheelBaby: **__Where?_

_**From WheelBaby: **__You're supposed to decide where idiot. Make it impressive though and remember you're paying._

I always pay. My dad told me that the gentleman was supposed to but Artie quickly pointed me in the right direction. _'Remember…'_ Or maybe he just doesn't want to pay. That's the moment when I realise that everything he says tonight will be taken differently, all because of one word. _Remember…_

_**To WheelBaby: **__Of course. I'll pick you up at seven._

_**From WheelBaby: **__No you won't retard. You'll pick me up at eight._

_**To WheelBaby: **__Okay, sorry._

I lounge around for the rest of the day, what Santana said playing through my mind. At six-thirty on the dot I climb into the shower, quickly washing my hair before slipping back into my room and picking out what to wear. I know that I look ugly in pretty much everything, Artie tells me that but I'm trying not to look that bad today. I pull out a yellow sundress before remembering that last time I wore yellow Artie told me I looked awful in the colour so I slip on a white one instead, making sure it's not to revealing. Artie gets mad at me when I let other people stare at me. At seven thirty I climb into the car, he only lives a few blocks away but it's better when I'm early. I nock on the door and his dad opens it, gesturing for me to go on into Arties room. His room's on the ground floor because he obviously can't climb stairs. I hear noises coming from inside so I knock. When I don't get a reply I open the door and gasp. Artie is on his bed. Making out with some unknown girl. He spots me and rolls his eyes, telling the other girl thanks as she walks out the door, winking at me on the way out.

"Brittany you were supposed to be here at eight." He sighs

"You always tell me to come early."

"Not this early idiot."

"Who was she?" I ask

"A friend of mine." Artie tells me "I wasn't cheating on you Britt, I would never. She's a close friend of mine and she was upset so I was cheering her up." I don't know whether to believe him. One half of me is saying that Artie is always right and the other half is just chanting that word, over and over again. _RememberRememberRememberReme mberRememberRemember…_ "It's not cheating if you're not in love with the other person. I only love you. Remember?" _Remember._ My head is so confused I feel like screaming. "Help me back into my chair then woman!" He orders, marking an end to this argument. I lift him back into the chair and wheel him to the passenger seat of the car. The journey's in silence, like it usually is until we get to the destination.

"What is this." Artie scowls

"Breadstix."

"Why are we at Breadstix?" He asks dangerously "I tell you to take me on a special date and this is where we end up!"

"I thought you liked it here." I whimper

"Yes I like it here but you can't bring me here every weekend you spack!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay just don't bring me here next time." I nod and help him into the chair.

"Abrams." I tell the woman, Artie always makes me order under his name. Say's as the man he's more important.

"Table for two?" I nod and she leads us to a booth at the other end of the restaurant. I help Artie onto the seat before sitting down myself.

"Can I order shrimp?" I ask

"No!"

"But I'm paying."

"Yes, I know that brainless." He scowls "But I don't want you to get even fatter than you are now do I?" I look down. I'm not that fat. Am I? Maybe I should go on a diet. _Remember…_ My phone buzzes and I check to make sure Artie's not looking before checking but he's staring at the waitresses butt. He says he likes to make sure that the skirts are an appropriate length.

_**From Santana**_: _Turn around bright eyes._

I almost giggle at the song quote even though I know she doesn't mean it. Everyone knows how horrible my eyes are. I turn around and see Santana sitting at a booth with Quinn. I wave and she smiles. Then I realise something. She's at Breadstix with Quinn. What if they're dating? God maybe she was just manipulating me after all. Artie is such a sweet guy. God Brittany. How could you be so stupid?

**...**

**Are Santana and Quinn actually dating or is it not what it looks like? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Reviewxxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Challenge

**Thanks ForeverGleek2000, MusicFlowsWithin, loohdn, ReaderXnonWriter and iluvklainebows**

**Chapter 13: Challenge**

**SANTANA POV:**

After I text Brittany my phone buzzes again. I already know it's not her. I mean, the message I sent was really creepy.

_**From BlainersGayHobbitWarbler: **__OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! KURT JUST ASKED ME OUT!_

_**To BlainersGayHobbitWarbler: **__Yes! OMG I'm so :) for you! Wait…wat do I hav 2 do wiv dis?_

_**From BlainersGayHobbitWarbler: **__Um…wuld u mind comin along as like a friend…Kurts bringing Quinn and mabe u culd talk 2 her. U seemed 2 get along…_

_**To BlainersGayHobbitWarbler: **__Fine just stop it wiv de …._

_**From BlainersGayHobbitWarbler: **__Cool ;) Pic u up 8_

_**To BlainersGayHobbitWarbler: **__C u ;) Get some hobbit._

I don't get a reply, he's probably annoyed. This should be fun. I put down my phone before picking it up again, remembering that Quinn gave me her number

_**To QueerFabgay: **__Heard u got roped in by Klaine_

When we got each other's numbers we made up the names. Of course, I had her permission…ish. I'm 'SatanLezpez'.

_**From QueerFabgay: **__Yep. Glad tiz not just me._

_**To QueerFabgay: **__Howdya no I was?_

_**From QueerFabgay: **__Lucky guess. C u._

I watch reruns of Modern Family with my little brother and sister (who are still in public school (lucky bitches)) for the rest of the day before pulling on a skin tight, black and white striped, long sleeved top which goes down to my upper thigh and a pair of dark tights because even for me it's too short to wear without tights. I manipulate my hair into a thick plait that runs over my left shoulder and check in the mirror. Smokin'. Blaine beeps the car horn from outside the house and I grab my purse. The first thing I say as I get into the car is

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Oh how supportive." He says sarcastically before looking me up and down "You look like a prostitute."

"_Oh how supportive_." I mock him and he rolls his eyes, turning up the radio. When we arrive at Breadstix I see that Kurt's car is already here "Boy Toy beat you." I mock, he glares and parks. We walk in and spot Kurt and Quinn at the far end of the restaurant. They aren't the only people I spot though. Brittany and Artie are on a date. I lead Blaine over to our table, praying for him not to spot the couple but luckily he's to engrossed in one Kurt Hummel.

"Hey" I say awkwardly to Quinn as I sit down next to her

"Hi" Quinn says, just as awkward

"We could make this a double date!" Kurt shrieks "I mean, you two are both gay right?"

"Kurt!" Quinn protests "How many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Straight!"

"And she's not my type." I add, "No offence" Quinn waves it off

"Oh no I forgot." Blaine smirks "You like your blondes a bit taller." I kick him under the table "Ow!" It's now my turn to smirk. "Kurt can't they sit at another table?"

"Am I really ruining it that much?" I ask, feigning hurt

"Yes." Blaine tells me, waving over a waitress who happily shows me and Quinn to a new table. A table even closer to Brittany and Artie.

"You guys fight a lot." Quinn tells me

"Yeah we always had like the sibling rivalry thing going on."

"Cool. Hey is that Britt?" Quinn asks me

"Oh yeah." I pretend I didn't notice and Quinn turns around to say something to Kurt. I pull out my phone and type out a text

_**To Brittany: **__Turn around_

Whenever I say that I always get that song in my head. Oh stuff it. She has beautiful eyes.

_**To Brittany: **__Turn around bright eyes._

I send it and see her look around before making eye contact with me. She waves happily and I smile. Quinn turns back but doesn't see Brittany waving. She sees my smile though and I see the cogs turning in her head before she smirks

"Oh my god you have a crush on Brittany!"

"No…" I deny

"Yes. Yes you do." Quinn tells me. I blush. "Knew it."

"Look I know I shouldn't okay."

"Why not."

"Because she has a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure she's straight."

"Oh please." Quinn scoffs "Everyone knows she's bisexual." She thinks for a second "I swear I told the Warblers the other day." Those bitches. Of course they wouldn't tell me. "They don't tell you much do they?"

"Nope. They knew I had a crush on her so when I didn't know her name they made a pact not to tell me and got all my friends to join in."

"Sucks for you."

"I know right." I roll my eyes "Anyway, she has a boyfriend."

"Can I let you in on a secret?" I nod "I think there's something wrong with Artie. Like, ever since Brittany started dating him she's been really insecure. Like, she used to be so full of life and now she's just… I dunno just." Quinn sighs "Which is why I want to help you."

"What?"

"Artie treats her like crap. I don't know how but I can tell he does and I don't think you would."

"Does she even like me?"

"Oh please." Quinn scoffs "Whenever you're not oogling at her, she's oogling at you."

"Awesome."

"So just consider my offer." She tells me "I'll put in a good word here and there, try and constantly have you near each other. All you have to do is woo her." She smirks before making her voice deeper "Do you accept the challenge laid before you?"

"You freak!" I laugh. She raises an eyebrow "Yes, yes I accept the challenge to steal your best friend away from her boyfriend and wow that feels really weird to say."

"I know right?"

**...**

**Okay so Quinn and Santana are not dating but they do have a plan...**

**Reviewxxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Twist

**Okay so I put a warning at the begining of the story and I'm assuming if you've read this far you sorta get that Artie is kinda emotionaly abusive.**

**Thankyou Pippa3OneDirection, MusicFlowsWithin, LoversOfSky, iluvklainebows, ReaderXonWriter and AponiRainbow**

**Chapter 14: Twist**

"Hey Quinn" I answer the phone

"Hi" Quinn replies "You wanna hit the mall?" I think for a second, making sure I don't have any plans with Artie

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around midday."

"See ya then!"

"Sure thing"

…

Quinn pulls up outside my house on time as per usual and only has to wait a few seconds before I climb in next to her

"Where to first?" I ask

"The mall."

"Duh. Where in the mall?"

"The food court I guess." There's something funny in her voice…Is she plotting against me? No Britt, don't be stupid.

They walk into the food court and Quinn tells me to sit whilst she gets the food. I go to the table in the corner for maximum privacy in case I end up offending her and she flips when I ask her about Santana…How am I even gonna do that? I don't want to come on to strong, what if Quinn gets offended or something. I can't just like say _'Are you dating Santana?'_ because that's just weird. Then again, why do I care? I have a boyfriend so why do I care so much who Santana dates? I barely even know her.

"Hey can I sit with you?" I look up and I swear I almost die of shock when I see Santana standing there

"S-sure" I stutter out, looking over to see Quinn coming back with food

"Hey Santana" Quinn smiles, Santana smiles back

"Hi Quinn, is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure." Quinn turns to me "You know Santana right Britt?" No. That's the way people introduce their girlfriends. This can't be happening.

"Yeah"

"Cool." I say, suddenly feeling the need to get away "I'm just going to the bathroom" I tell them, standing up

"I'll come with" Santana tells me but I shake my head

"I'll leave you to alone." I tell the couple before heading to the bathroom

**QUINN POV:**

"What the hell was that about?" I ask Santana

"I don't know."

"What did you say to her?" I accuse

"Nothing I swear! All I did was ask if I could sit down and then you came over." Suddenly a thought clicks into place in my mind

"You don't think that she thinks we're dating do you?"

"No! Why would she think that?" Santana asks, curiously

"Well we were at a table for two in Breadstix when she saw us and now all of a sudden we're best buddies and I'm asking her if she knows you and she said 'I'll leave you too alone' which is what you say to couples."

"Oh god we need to set this straight!" Santana panics "Now! No offence Quinn."

"None taken but seriously we can't just walk up to her and say it, what if she freaks out 'cause she wasn't thinking that?"

"I don't know!" Santana groans

"I have an idea!" I suddenly exclaim, instantly regretting it

"What."

"Nothing, it's crazy and you'll hate me forever."

"What is it?"

"Well…" I hesitate "What if…what if we pretend to date? I mean, she'd get jealous, find out how she feels and then we could 'break up'."

"But you're not gay."

"As far as you know." I wince

"Wait so you are?" Santana raises an eyebrow

"I don't know."

"But you have a girl crush and you're hoping this little plan will get her to be jealous as well?" Santana asks me, I nod in defeat

"I'm sorry it was crazy." I apoligise

"Nah, it's quite a good idea actually."

"So should we start now or…" I hesitate

"Sure."

I can't help but feel guilty for what I'm doing. I mean, she trusted me to help her and I'm doing the opposite. Then again, I can't deny the truth. I, Quinn Fabray, have a crush on Santana Lopez.

**...**

**Oh Quinn how could you! Dont hate on Quinn though, seriously, she's one of the 'good guys' in this story. You'll see...**

**Reviewxxx**


	15. Chapter 15: Falling

**Thanks loohdn and MusicFlowsWithin**

**Chapter 15: Falling**

**QUINN POV:**

The next day I'm walking down the halls of McKinley and I can't help but feel guilty for what I did. I don't even like Santana that much, not as much as Brittany likes her, and yet I'm still stealing her away. Brittany needs to get away from Artie, she's fading away and one day she'll be gone. She needs Santana and I got between them. The look on her face when we said we were dating keeps playing on my mind, she was betrayed at first, then upset but in the end she looked like she was just beating herself up about it. Like she hated those feelings. I need to talk to Santana, get her to call the 'relationship' with me off before it causes me anymore damage. I mean sure I like Santana but I wasn't lying when I said I liked someone else. It's just that she's taken. She's already gone. Just like Brittany. As I get to my locker I see her walking past. Long dark hair, bright hazel eyes. I smile in spite of myself but it quickly fades when her boyfriend comes up and puts an arm around her shoulders. Stupid Finn Hudson. Yes, that's right. I'm in love with Rachel Berry.

"Quinn!" I hear behind me. Oh shit, it's Santana

"Why are you here?" I ask, secretly happy I won't have to make the trip to Dalton.

"I need to talk to you"

"I need to talk to you first." I tell her, dragging her into an empty classroom

"What?"

"I'msosrytherlatnshpthinsarllyb ddeandInlyddtbcaseIsrtahdacr shnyou!" I blurt out

"Wait what?" She looks confused so I repeat myself, this time so she can understand me

"I'm so sorry the relationship thing was a really bad idea and I only did it because I sorta had a crush on you!"

"Wait what?" She scowls angrily

"I put my selfishness ahead of yours and Brittany's feelings and I'm really sorry." I whisper

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid okay." I sigh "I hope you can forgive me and that you know I still want to help you get Brittany back." Santana stands there in silence for a bit, thinking it over before sighing

"Fine. But only 'cause I need you for my plan."

…

"Guys guess what?" I ask as I walk into the choir room, purposely last

"You're pregnant again?" Puck guesses

"You're moving to the Warblers?" Finn yells

"You're all idiots it's an expression." I scowl. I see Brittany wince at the word idiot and know I need to talk to her later

"What is it?" Mr Schue asks me. I pull my hands out from behind my back and wave around the slips of paper

"I got us tickets to see the Warblers perform at sectionals!"

"How?" Tina asks me

"Lucky draw" I smirk. Actually, Santana gave them to me. It's all part of the plan. I sit down as the Warblers walk in for the next round of the duets competition

"Okay so first up today are Billy and Puck!" Puck gets up followed by a curly haired blonde boy and they proceed to do a sexified version of Scream by Usher. After them Jeff and Kurt sing a very nice version of The A Team by Ed Sheeran which judging from the smirk on Santana's face from her seat next to him, Blaine must be enjoying very much. The final song of the day is Artie and Trents. I've spoken to Santana about this, this song is very important in her plan. Santana's been holding back on her hotness in rehearsals in the hope that Brittany'll be practically drooling over her. I have to say it's a pretty good plan. I mean, Santana is very hot.

I can tell it's working the second Santana comes out to do her solo part. Outside the door Brittany's face is shined over with sweat and she's only danced a bit. When it comes to the chorus and they don't crash into each other I see the loving eye contact. Of course, it's not meant to be loving, it just is. At the end of the song Santana leaves to go to the bathroom and going perfectly with the plan, Brittany follows. Of course, Arties not to happy but who cares about him?

"Just start without them" I tell Lauren and Thad who are at the front ready to sing.

**SANTANA POV:**

As I walk out of the choir room I smirk, hearing footsteps behind me that I know are Brittany's

"Hey Britt" I tell her without turning around as we step into the bathroom

"How did you know it was me?" She wonders

"You weren't exactly quiet plus I knew you had the hot's for me back there" I tell her, reaching over to push a non-existent piece of hair behind her ear which I can tell she finds hot because that's the moment her lips attack mine. It lasts a few seconds before she pulls back

"This is wrong." She says firmly

"You kissed me" I point out

"I have a boyfriend."

"You don't love him Brittany; I can see it in your eyes. I'm worried about you. Quinn's worried about you. We're all worried about you and you can't see it because you can't see past all the things Artie is doing to blind you."

"What does Quinn have to do with this?" Brittany asks "Wait isn't she your girlfriend? Oh my god I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not. You're amazing and beautiful and Quinn isn't my girlfriend, we pretended to date to see if you really liked me but then we saw how much it hurt you so we stopped."

"Well why were you on a date?"

"What?" Now I'm confused

"At Breadstix, that time when you texted me to turn around"

"Bright eyes." I finish before realising what she just said "Wait that wasn't a date-well it was-but not for us… We were chaperoning Kurt and Blaine but Blaine got annoyed with me so they kicked us off the table."

"Oh. Well at least that makes sense." I giggle, she's so adorable. We stand in silence for a bit before I open my mouth again

"Are you gonna break up with Artie?" I ask hopefully

"I don't know." She sighs "I don't want to hurt him."

"What like he hurts you every day? He doesn't care about you Britt; if he did he wouldn't abuse you like that."

"He doesn't hit me." Brittany whispers

"Doesn't matter, he's purposely making you feel like crap and lowering your self-esteem down to nothing." She looks down. I know she knows I'm right but I also know she doesn't want to talk about it right now "So, you coming to watch us tomorrow night?" I ask

"Yeah, Quinn got tickets." I smile at her

"Don't tell anyone…" I lower my voice dramatically "..but I gave them to her. Shhhh…" She giggles at me and I swear I blush. But of course, I'm Latina, I don't blush.

"You're blushing" Brittany tells me. Oh well, I guess I may blush slightly

"Santana you in there?" I hear Blaine call from outside "We need to go, Nick's trying to drive off without us and the other cars have already left"

"See ya." I tell Brittany, leaning up to kiss her again. When she doesn't pull away dramatically I can tell that it's working. She's falling for me. And fast.

**...**

**Well thats progress...**

**Reviewxxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Prize

**Thanks iluvklainebows, MusicFlowsWithin, karabearr32, Pippa3OneDirection and ReaderXonWriter.**

**Chapter 16: Prize**

"And the winners of this year's sectionals are…..The Dalton Academy Warblers!" They're silent for a second, processing the news before proceeding to jump on top of each other, shoving Blaine and Santana forward to collect the trophy. As they get it Santana looks into the audience and locks eyes with Brittany. The blonde looks away.

"Ah shit." She whispers before remembering they just won sectionals and joining the other warblers in celebration. Squealing as they lift her and Blaine onto their shoulders and carry them offstage.

…

"You were really good" Quinn tells Santana as the New Directions come to congratulate the Warblers.

"I'm losing her." Santana says simply

"What? How?" Quinn looks confused "You said yesterday went really well."

"It did but I think Artie said something." Quinn sighs "I have an idea though."

"What?"

"Come with me" Santana leads Quinn into the girls toilets

"Whats the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking…Deos Artie have an ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes…" Quinn says, getting what Santana wants "Tina was really shy when she was with him and she said he was a bad boyfriend when they broke up. She's with Mike now."

"Do you think he was bad to her as well?" Santana asks

"Maybe, ask her."

…

Quinn walks out of the bathroom and up to Tina

"Can I talk to you?" She asks

"Sure" Tina follows Quinn to the girls bathroom where Santana is waiting "Hi Santana…" She hesitates

"Santana's meant to be here" Quinn explains

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Umm…" Quinn starts "We know this might be a touchy subject but we wanted to talk to you about Artie…"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Santana says "We wanted to know if he was ever mean to you in the relationship."

"Yeah, he was." Tina sighs "Look, you can't tell anyone this but he constantly brought me down, he was the reason I stuttered."

"I thought so." Quinn says, looking across at a confused Santana "Tina used to have a pretend stutter." She explains

"Okay." Santana turns to Tina "We wanted to talk to you because we're worried-"

"Worried that he might be doing the same to Brittany yeah I figured." Tina finishes

"He is doing the same to Brittany." Santana says firmly "I heard a conversation between them, he didn't go through one sentence without calling her stupid or insulting her in some other way and she just accepts that he's telling the truth."

"Why are you involved?" Tina asks "I'm not being rude but you don't really know her."

"Brittany has a crush on Santana and the feeling's mutual." Quinn explains "I would have stepped up to the Brittany thing sooner, I had my theories but I knew she needed someone to fall back on, like Mike."

"I'm glad he got me to break up with Artie." Tina smiles "Even if we do break up I'll forever be in debt to him."

"So you'll help us?" Quinn and Santana ask at the same time

"Yep." Tina smiles "What have you achieved so far?" Santana explains everything from the conversation she overheard to the shy eye contact from the stage and Tina comes forward with the next step

"I need to talk to her." She says simply "I know what she's going through and I know how to get her to see what's happening."

…

**TINA POV:**

The next day I head into school with a mission to complete. Find Brittany, drag her into a girls bathroom, talk to her, get her to leave Artie for Santana. And as easy as this sounds I know, more than anyone, how hard it can be.

"I'm sorry okay." It's Brittany "I didn't mean to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artie sounds mad. I poke my head around the corner and see them in the empty chemistry lab where Brittany's knocked over a test tube of something

"I didn't see it"

"Clearly!" He yells "Ugh you idiot! What are we supposed to do now?"

"Clear it up?" Brittany asks innocently

"With what?" Artie screams at her "I don't see anything around here we can use!"

"It was just an idea." Brittany whispers

"Well stop coming up with ideas! In fact, why don't you just stop talking all together? I'm sure the world would be grateful to be rid of your stupidity!"

"_Why don't you just stop speaking all together?"_

Those words. The stutter. It all started there. I need to get Brittany out, now.

"Umm, Britt?" I ask and they both look over at me

"Yeah?" She asks and Artie glares at her

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nods and walks out of the classroom, once she's out of earshot I turn to Artie "You're a monster." I snarl before catching up with Brittany and leading her into the girls bathroom

…

"I hope you're not expecting me to kiss you because I already told Santana that was a mistake." Brittany says bluntly as I lock the door

"No, I don't want to kiss you, I have a boyfriend remember?" I raise an eyebrow, expecting her to say a lot of things, but not that.

"Yeah, so do I but that didn't stop Santana."

"Yeah but you don't love Artie."

"Yes I do." Oh god, this is going to be tough.

"No you don't." I say firmly "I've been where you are Brittany, I was you back in sophomore year. The only difference is that I got out."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Brittany says, not very convincingly

"Don't play dumb Britt. We all know you're a smart girl, one of the smartest. Artie just wants you to feel bad about yourself."

"Why would he do that? I'm his girlfriend. He loves me." Oh god she's in denial

"He doesn't love you Britt, he's supposed to but he doesn't. Santana does though and you love her."

"Yeah but she's a girl."

"And you're bisexual!" I almost scream at her "What's the problem?"

"Artie says-"

"Screw what Artie says. He doesn't deserve someone like you Brittany. It took me forever to realise it and accept the truth and that made it hurt even more."

"Wait so he did it to you too?" Brittany asks, sounding angry. That's when I remember, Brittany's selfless. She's rather die than hurt someone else

"Yes, for a long time." I sigh "But I found Mike and he gave me the strength to move on."

"And you think Santana's my Mike?" Brittany asks me

"I _know_ she is." I say before turning around and walking out. That'll make her think.

**BRITTANY POV:**

I don't get it. Why is it that when Quinn, my best friend, or Santana, the girl I might be in love with, tell me to be careful of Artie I don't listen, it doesn't affect me but when Tina, a girl I've barely ever said a word to, talks to me about it I feel like I killed a puppy. Is it because she's been through what I'm going through? Probably. But there's something inside me that says it's because she survived it, not because she went through it. She's living, breathing proof that I can get through this. That's when I realise it, what I have to do. I pick up my phone;

_**Calling:**__ Santana Lopez_

**...**

**Dun dun dun...**

**Okay so I had the idea that Kurt might leave for the Warblers like he did on glee but if he did I dont know who to replace him with scene as Lauren is already there. So...I always enyoy doing OC competitions so if you want to submit a charactor all I need to know is;**

**Full Name:**

**Appearence (hair, eyes, nationality etc.):**

**Year at McKinley (freshman, sophmore etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Slight Backstory:**

**Reviewxxx**


	17. Chapter 17: Not Over

**Thanks for the OC ideas but I've actually changed my mind because I stupidly forgot about the otther New Directions who aren't there so who would you prefer to see? Sugar or Joe or one of the new charactors but preferbly not. Not Rory either, he annoys me plus I cant really imagine him in this story.**

**Thanks MusicFlowsWithin, loohdn, Pippa3OneDirection and iluvklainebows**

**Chapter 17: Not Over**

**SANTANA POV:**

I'm lying on my bed watching Pretty Little Liars when my phone rings. I plan on ignoring it but all those thoughts are pushed aside when I see who's calling

"Hey Britt-Britt" I answer

"Hi." Her voice sounds sad

"What's wrong?"

"You were right."

"Wait what?"

"Artie's not a nice guy." She tells me quietly

"Glad you figured that out" I murmur

"And you and Quinn were both trying to tell me but I didn't listen."

"Yeah."

"And you guys also both said that you were the right person for me and even though you're probably bias I'm not. And I do have feelings for you. Strong feelings." I smile, knowing she can't see me but can probably tell

"Well Britt maybe after you help me with my duet I can take you out to coffee and we can talk this over."

"What makes you think I'm helping you with your duet?" She teases

"_Because_ I'm going to take you out to coffee and we can talk this over"

"Fine, when?"

"My house. Drop by any time before midday."

"Awesome see you then!"

"Bye" I hang up and smile, things are finally starting to turn my way.

…

Rehearsals go well. Her and Quinn are a big help and really bring our number together. Of course, the best part is when Quinn and Mike are gone and Brittany looks at me nervously.

"Coffee?" I ask just as nervous, she nods and we climb into the car, driving to the Lima Bean in relative silence

"What are your parents like?" She asks me

"My mum's a control freak and my dad pretty much just goes with everything she says. Yours?"

"Dead."

"Sorry" I apologise, not expecting that answer

"It's fine, I don't really remember them. I got adopted really young and my foster parents are pretty awesome"

"Siblings?"

"I have a foster sister called Amy, she's seven and super cute. She'd really like you."

"Really?" I tease

"_Really_"

"How are you going to do it?" I ask finally

"Do what?"

"Break up with Artie. I mean, you can't do it in private in case he hurts you but if it happens in public he might make a scene"

"I was thinking about that actually…" She hesitates "But it's a rubbish idea."

"Nothing you say to me will be judged." I tell her truthfully "I'm not like Artie

"Okay. I have a plan."

…

**NO POV:**

"You ready?" Santana asks Brittany as they get ready to walk into the choir room.

"As I'll ever be." Brittany sighs, linking arms with Santana and Quinn and Tina who just walked up but not moving her feet

"C'mon Britt" Quinn comforts, getting her to move their feet as the four girls head in

"What is Santana doing here?" Mercedes asks

"Yeah I thought it was just us today." Puck adds

"Santana's here because we need her for our number" Quinn explains

"What number?" Mr Schue asks

"Oh we have something important to say." Tina tells him as the four girls take to the centre of the room and Brittany nods at the band who start playing a song nobody recognises.

"Listen to every word." Brittany tells them before starting to walk around aimlessly and sing

_According to you I'm stupid I'm useless I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult hard to please forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you._

_But according to him I'm beautiful incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

She heads over to Artie and stands in front of him. She wasn't supposed to change the lyrics of the first chorus and even though she didn't she can still see Artie glaring at Santana. Everyone should know this is about him.

_According to you I'm boring I'm moody and you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you, According to you.  
But according to __**her**__ I'm beautiful incredible, she can't get me out of her head. According to her I'm funny irresistible, everything she ever wanted. Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to lose. She's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.  
I need to feel appreciated like I'm not hated. oh... no... Why can't you see me through her eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide._

She runs over to the whiteboard and starts writing about the fact she's not stupid before heading back to Artie and leaning down to his level

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right._

She makes eye contact with Santana before pointing at her and bringing her in to dance as Tina and Quinn do the same thing, just to make it look symmetrical though, they aren't in a relationship

_But according to her I'm beautiful incredible, she can't get me out of her head. According to her I'm funny irresistible, everything she ever wanted. Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what I got to lose. She's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. (you, you) According to you I'm stupid I'm useless I can't do anything right._

"Okay so for those of you who didn't get that I'm breaking up with Artie and I'm dating Santana now." Brittany summarizes

"Isn't it a bit soon?" Finn asks

"Yeah," Lauren agrees "I mean Artie loves you, you can't just do that to him." Artie raises an 'I told you so' eyebrow at Brittany and Santana almost flips but Brittany squeezes her hand tighter

"Weren't you listening to a word of that?" She asks, hurt, they exchange guilty looks and Brittany murmurs "wow." Before running out the room, Santana, Quinn and Tina chasing after her

"What was all that about?" Sam asks

"I don't know but I think we were supposed to be listening to her." Rachel murmurs

"Artie are you okay dude?" Puck asks

"I'm fine" Artie murmurs, leaving the room, feigning sadness to cover his anger. How dare Brittany do this to him? Who does she think she is? He makes the decision right there and then. This isn't over.

**...**

**Yeah so Santana has Brittany but will she be able to hold onto her?**

**Remeber, who should replace Kurt if I decide to move him to the Warblers? Joe, Sugar or one of the new people?**

**Reviewxxx**


	18. Chapter 18: 'Drama Queen'

**Thanks ReaderXnonWriter, dancelikeheya, MusicFlowsWithin, rosetoast, iluvklainebows and Pippa3OneDirection**

**Chapter 18: 'Drama Queen'**

"Brittany!" Santana calls, the blonde was too fast for all of them and within seconds they've lost her

"Where is she Quinn?" Tina asks, hopefully

"How should I know?"

"Because you're her best friend." Tina says, like it's obvious

"Yeah but I don't know where she runs and hides!" Quinn wines

"Try the bathrooms " Santana tells them, they look at her strangely "It's the only place I ever seem to be able to talk to her so we might as well" She jokes, Quinn rolls her eyes but they head to the bathroom anyway.

When they get in there they can hear a faint sobbing coming from one of the stalls

"Brittany?" Santana asks and the sobbing stops "Britt-Britt we know you're in there. Open the door" Slowly the door creaks open to reveal Brittany standing there with a tear stained face

"They never listen to me!" Brittany sobs, grasping at Santana's shirt as she falls into her "They don't care what happened with Artie or that I might just be the one who's hurt, they only care about him!"

"You get used to it." Tina tells her "After I broke up with Artie there was this whole thing where none of them would talk to me. They wouldn't let me sing either and it's all because of Artie and his god damn charm."

"We need to tell them." Quinn says

"Didn't you just see what happened in there?" Brittany asks "They won't take anything said against their golden boy in a wheelchair. There's no point in even trying to make him look bad; he'll just pass it off to the others as me being clinically insane."

"They wouldn't believe that." Santana tries to comfort her

"That's what they all think. Everyone thinks I'm the dumb blonde because that's what I thought about myself so that's how I held myself."

"Because Artie made you believe it." Quinn finishes, Brittany nods before letting herself sink into Santana

…

When they go back into the choir room Artie isn't there and almost everyone is glaring at Brittany who is still clinging onto Santana

"We'll be lucky to keep him in the group now!" Finn complains

"Yeah way to go Britt!" Sam agrees

"Brittany that wasn't very appropriate." Mr Schue tells her "You really hurt Arties feelings." Brittany looks at the board and sure enough they've rubbed off what she wrote on there. They probably didn't even read it. This makes her mad.

"And you don't care about how my feelings get hurt?" She asks, standing up and facing the group "You never listen to me! I'm a better dancer than Mike, even he admits it but I never get the chance to prove it!"

"Brittany I had no idea you were so self-centred." Rachel tells her

"I'm anything but Rachel! You guys sat there while I was trying to tell you something that was really hard for me and you can't even be bothered to listen and even when I wrote it on the board so you'd be able to read it you still didn't, you just rubbed it off!"

"Well we didn't think it was important," Finn tells her "I mean let's face it, half the things you say are a loud of crap." He looks around for agreement

"I can't believe you people!" She screams, practically crying "You always talk about being a family but what does that make me? I feel like I was bloody delivered in unwanted from FedEx!" Brittany storms out

"God what a drama queen." Sam comments "She practically broke Arties heart and now she's acting like she's the victim. What a bitch." Santana stands up and walks out of the room. She can't take any more of it. One more second and she would of started yelling, she would have told the whole story and Brittany would hate her.

"Santana!" She hears someone calling "Santana!" She ignores them and carries on walking "God Santana wait up I want to talk to you about something!"

"What?" She snaps

"My dad's making me move schools and I was thinking about going to Dalton but if I did do you think I'd get into the Warblers?"

"Wait why are you moving schools?"

"Because I was getting bullied for being gay and he doesn't think it's safe and to be honest neither do I."

"Well I'm sure they'd let you in and y'never know, maybe Blaine will share his solo with you" I smirk, only half joking

"Nah. I'll just take yours." I can tell he's joking so I pull an insulted face before spinning on my heel and walking away

"Santana!" He calls, I turn to face him again

"What?"

"I wish you and Brittany the best." He smiles, I smile back at him before walking off again to find Brittany. My phone buzzes in my hand and I immediately flip it open

_**From Britt-Baby: **__Don't worry bout lookin 4 me I've gon homexxx_

_**To Britt-Baby: **__Okay babezxxx_

I know Arties going to try something. I can just tell but right now I just want to focus on helping Brittany.

**...**

**Okay so pracically everyone said Sugar...well I guess it proves that Brittana fans love her.**

**Reviewxxx**


	19. Chapter 19: Sugar

**Thanks MusicFlowsWithin, chicavolcom89 and loohdn**

**Guess who's here!**

**Chapter 19: Sugar**

The next day when I walk into glee I can't help but smile with relief when I see that Artie isn't there. This is quickly replaced by a look of hurt when I see the dismay on the other members faces. Are they upset over Artie? Do they still hate me? No. Quinn and Tina look upset too.

"What happened?" I ask; they mostly ignore me save the glares they send my way as I walk to sit next to Quinn. I notice that the only people who seem to be looking at me with pity are Quinn, Mike and Tina. I guess they do all hate me. Wait, there's usually one other person who gets me. Kurt.

"Where's Kurt?" I ask Quinn

"He's moved to The Warblers" She tells me

"Yeah so well don't Britt." Finn growls at me "Thanks to you we've lost two members"

"What? How is it my fault?" I can't believe him

"You broke Arties heart in case you forgot." Yeah right.

"Kurt?"

"He moved because he was being bullied by you and your cheerleaders!" Finn yells at me and I flinch. I don't like yelling.

"I don't like bullying."

"Why did you do it to him then?"

"I didn't. He moved because of Karofsky." I sigh "You're doing it to me right now though. You all are."

"How." Rachel scoffs

"Because, you're ganging up on me for splitting with Artie when you don't even know my side of the story. You don't know what I was going through and now that you've got me pinned for one thing you're blaming all your other problems on me."

"Bullshit."

"She's right." Quinn tells him

"One hundred per cent" Tina agrees

"Yep." Mike nods. It's good to know I have people on my side.

"Okay the point is that Kurt's gone and we need a replacement for him" Sam tells me

"Well I'll find one" I offer

"No way!" Finn tells me "You'd somehow muck that up too."

"Leave Brittany alone of I swear to god-"

"Quinn calm down" I tell her

"Oh is she your new toy then?" Finn mocks "Got bored with Santana already did we?" I get up and walk out. I can't cope with this; they can't see me cry either. The glee club was never about acceptance for me. I head to the nearest bathroom and lock myself in a stall.

After a few minutes I hear the door open and freeze

_He said I've been to the year three-thousand_

It's definitely a girl singing. She doesn't have the best voice I've ever heard but there's potential; maybe Santana could help me train her?

_And your great-great-great granddaughter is doing fine_

I open the door and she stops

"I didn't know there was anyone in here." She tells me, her voice has a nasal quality to it that we could work with. The girl looks at me closely, as if judging me before noticing the tear tracks on my face "Are you okay?" Oh so she's nice, the glee club could do with more people like her

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Why are you crying then?" She asks "I mean seriously you look awful. Sorry, aspurgurs."

"You have aspurgurs?"

"_Self-diagnosed_ aspurgurs." She smiles

"So…not real?"

"Of course it's real!" She sounds offended "I'm a great singer right?"

"Yeah, I have a friend who could make you sound even better though." Come on

"I'm probably better than her though." I doubt it, I may be bias but Santana has like the best voice _ever _"I mean have you heard me?" Yes, yes I have and you could do with the help.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

Ouch. "Well if you change your mind here's my number" I hand her the paper with it written on "I'm Brittany"

"Sugar"

"_Sugar_?" That sounds like the kind of name a girl in Dalton would have

"Yeah my daddy is like super rich but he thinks the people at Dalton are snobs so I can't go there."

"Wow, sucks."

"Yeah so I'm going to go, I don't really get the whole talking in bathrooms thing…bye!" She walks out and I smile to myself

"Why are you smiling…" I hear and see Quinn standing at the door

"Because I just found our newest member."

"Is she joining?"

"Not yet." I shrug "But she will, I have a plan."

"Now why don't I like the sound of this?" She asks

"Because last time I had an evil plan you got your head stuck in between some railings and we had to call the fire brigade." I joke, taking the question literally

"Well it's good to know that Santana's your apprentice now...Right?" She asks hopefully

"Sure…."

"Britt!" She hisses

"Fine, I promise I will no longer put your life at risk with another one of my crazy plans."

"Good-"

"Can I cut your hair?"

"What? No!"

"_Quinn_…" I moan

"No!"

"What about dying it pink?"

"Brittany you promised."

"No, I promised I wouldn't risk your life, not your hair."

"Well let's extend the deal." She tells me

"Pleeeeese!" I pout

"No."

"Pleeeese!"

"I'll think about it." She sighs, walking out the room.

**...**

**What's Britts plan? Like, seriously I need ideas because I've only thought up half of it ;)**

**Reviewxxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Overreacting

******Yay...It's amazing...IMA BACK! I made a concious decision to not update any of my fics last week so I could get into a homework-writing thing and gather my shit together but the weeks over...yeah...so here's the chapter...**

******Thanks MusicFlowsWithin**

**Chapter 20: Overreacting**

**QUINN POV:**

What is the hell convinced me this was even remotely a good idea? Oh I know, the powers of Brittana. That's the reason why I'm walking into McKinley, my beautiful blonde hair gone, leaving behind a painstakingly plain bob. I mean, I have to admit, I have considered changing it before and I do like it but I am so never going to hear the end of this. Thank god I didn't go with the pink dye idea.

"Quinn" It's Sugar "Quinn" She runs up to me "What did you do to your hair?" She asks, almost sounding upset

"I cut it off"

"Yes I can see that but why? It was amazing!" Oh now I see what Brittany wants me to do.

"Well I didn't like it very much."

"But that bob it like so boring and ugly!" I glare at her "Aspugurs!" Yeah right.

"Well…" I am so going to regret this later "How about I let you help me sort out my hair and in return you let my friends work on some singing exercise with you."

"Look I already told that Latina chick I didn't want help. My voice is amazing."

"Yeah but what she meant was that she needed you help Sugar. She's really she about her voice and your voice is amazing so she just wants your help."

"Fine. I guess I could give to a charity…" I smirk, the happy couple would be impressed. "You have _got _to let me sort out your shit hair though. No offence." She walks off

"None taken." I murmur as she stalks off and I go into the bathroom and look into a mirror "Is it really that bad?" I ask myself

"No." I spin around and see Rachel watching me "That's just Sugar being Sugar. I think it looks amazing."

"No Rachel." I tell her, possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to say "You don't get to do this anymore. You don't get to play with my feelings, tug on my heart strings and then just go crawling back to Finn."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Rachel!" I yell "Remember what I told you last year?"

"You told me you were in love with me." She rolls her eyes

"I wasn't kidding."

"Yeah right Quinn. We both knew you were just trying to get me away from Finn so you could take him back for yourself."

"That's disgusting." I shudder before realising what she just said "I never did that! But you know what Rachel? It's fine that you think that because any of my hopes in you were crushed with the way you treated Britt!"

"Finn had a point-"

"No he didn't! You don't know the story! You had no right to blame all that on her. All she wanted was to get out of a relationship that was devouring her and date Santana instead because quite frankly that's who she really loves!" I storm out. I feel like I just broke up with her but I didn't, I never had a chance with her.

…

**BRITTANY POV:**

My relationship with Santana is going strong. I mean, sure, the glee club hates my guts for it but were happy. Except for one thing. Artie's voice is still in my head. Whenever I manage to feel good about myself, whenever Santana tells me I'm beautiful or amazing (which she does a lot) I can't help but hear his voice in my head, telling me the opposite. It's killing me and I can tell it's killing her too.

"Hey beautiful" Santana comes up behind me and kisses my cheek _'youre the opposite of beautiful. You'll never find anyone who loves you'_. See what I mean?

"Hey hot stuff" I reply jokingly, a slight quiver in my voice _'You're not funny, not even remotely so stop trying'_

"You're hearing him again aren't you?" I nod and she hugs me firmly "Everything he says is a lie Britt. Every single thing."

"Even the part where-"

"Everything" She interrupts "You're beautiful. You're funny. You're an amazing dancer. You're hot. And most importantly, you're not stupid."

"I don't get good grades though."

"That doesn't mean you're stupid Britt."

"But I can't read San. It's like alphabet soup." I can see her thinking

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been checked for dyslexia?" What?

"No…I mean, I asked my foster parents about it but they just said I was being ridiculous and making it up."

"Maybe you should try again" She tells me "I'll see you tomorrow in the final round of the _simply amazing_ duets competition"

"Bye" I smile, kissing her quickly before we get into our separate cars

…

"Mum?" I ask as I walk through the front door. Yes, I call them mum and dad. I mean, I was five when they adopted me, things like that tend to stick

"In here!" She calls from the kitchen and I walk in taking a seat at the table

"Mum have you ever thought that I might be dyslexic?"

"No." She says flat out

"Why not?"

"Because you don't display any of the symptoms." I have to giggle at that one

"Actually I display a lot of them."

"Like what?" She scoffs, I pull the list I copied from the internet. It made me feel a bit sick when I read it but I managed to delete the ones that didn't apply to me

_-Labelled lazy, dumb, careless, immature, "not trying hard enough," or "behavior problem."  
-Feels dumb; has poor self-esteem; hides or covers up weaknesses with ingenious compensatory strategies; easily frustrated and emotional about school reading or testing.  
-Learns best through hands-on experience, demonstrations, experimentation, observation, and visual aids. __  
__-Complains of dizziness, headaches or stomach aches while reading.  
-Confused by letters, numbers, words, sequences, or verbal explanations.  
-Spells phonetically and inconsistently.  
-Difficulty putting thoughts into words; speaks in halting phrases; leaves sentences incomplete; stutters under stress; mispronounces long words, or transposes phrases, words, and syllables when speaking.__**  
**__-Trouble with writing or copying; pencil grip is unusual; handwriting varies or is illegible.  
-Can be ambidextrous, and often confuses left/right, over/under.__  
__-Clumsy, uncoordinated, poor at ball or team sports; difficulties with fine and/or gross motor skills and tasks; prone to motion-sickness. __  
__-Extremely keen sighted and observant, or lacks depth perception and peripheral vision. __  
__-Reads and rereads with little comprehension.  
-Has difficulty telling time, managing time, learning sequenced information or tasks, or being on time.__  
__-Can do arithmetic, but fails word problems; cannot grasp algebra or higher math.  
-Poor memory for sequences, facts and information that has not been experienced.  
-Can be an extra deep or light sleeper; bedwetting beyond appropriate age.  
-Strong sense of justice; emotionally sensitive; strives for perfection.  
-Mistakes and symptoms increase dramatically with confusion, time pressure, emotional stress, or poor health._

"Brittany. If I went on the internet with a stomach ache I'd come out thinking I had cancer. This is all a loud of rubbish. You just need to try harder." I sigh, she'd never even dare to think that something was wrong with her perfect family.

"What if I am though mum? It's scaring me." I say honestly, I hate being unsure of things

"Don't be ridiculous, you're overreacting. It's all normal teenage girl behaviour." I get up and go to my room. Would I get the same reaction if I told her I was gay?

**...**

**So that's Britt's parents... What do you guys think? Should they accept her? What should happen if they dont?**

**Reviewxxx**


	21. Chapter 21: Defence

**Thanks mixtapesandcellmates, MusicFlowsWithin, TheOne98 and BeautytheBeast**

**I promise that it will get better soon, just need to play on a few loose feelings first...**

**Chapter 21: Defence**

"Santana can you do me a favour today?" Brittany asks as they walk, hand in hand to the final round of the duets competition

"Sure Britt"

"Just, they don't like me very much right now and I don't think they like you either so can you just kinda not freak out at them?"

"I'll try." Santana says honestly, not sure how well she'll be able to hold herself

"Hey guys" Quinn comes up to them

"Nice hair" Santana smirks, she's been saying that to Quinn ever since she first saw it

"Yeah well don't hold your breath; I have Sugar operating on it at the weekend."

"Sounds fun" Tina and Mike come up to them, also hand in hand and Quinn sighs, still upset about what happened with Rachel. Brittany sees the look of disappointment on her face and reaches out to link their hands together, Tina doing the same.

"Glad you decided to show up" Blaine jokes as they walk in; trying to lighten the mood but no one else is laughing. They have a very apparent split between The Warblers and the New Directions which is made more prominent by the five latecomers joining the all boy group.

"Okay guys." Mr Schue smiles, apparently unaware of the tension building in the room "Now that we're all here the first performance will be Wes and Sam"

"Thank god their first" Santana whispers, it would be awkward if it was her, Britt, Quinn or Tina. Especially her or Britt. Wes and Sam do a decent version of In Case You Didn't Know which is followed up by Tina and Patrick singing Young by Tulisa and David and Quinn singing Photographs by Rihanna and will. . By that time it's inevitable that it has to be one of them. Santana and Mike get pretty bad reception after their rendition of Mercy but when, after Nick and Brittany sing My World by Avril Lavigne, Finn asks if he's her knew 'toy', If she's really that much of a whore, that's when it all freezes. Santana slowly turns in her seat, glaring at Finn dangerously but, to just about everyone's surprise, before she can speak someone else does. And they're not even on her team.

"That's enough Finn!" Rachel scolds

"Wait Rachel?" He asks, confused

"Shut up Finn! Just shut up okay! I can't believe I ever loved someone like you! I mean, look at what you did you Brittany! What happened with Artie and Santana is pretty much exactly what happened time after time with me and Quinn and yet when she does it it's the crime of the century!"

"That was different-"

"How Finn? How? Brittany wasn't happy with Artie, he didn't love her and looking back that's plain to see but Santana does and for you to treat them like that, for all of you to treat them like that it just makes me sick. Y'know what Finn? We're over. Over!" Rachel dramatically gets up but instead of storming out like they expect her to she simply walks over to the other side and sits back down in the chair next to Quinn which was Brittany's but she's now underneath Santana who's sat on her lap, both girls watching Rachel with a new interest.

Finn finally escapes his initial shock and stands up, kicking a chair over before storming out the room. Rachel rolls her eyes

"Oh the poor chair."

…

Later, after the others have left Rachel stays behind with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine

"Why are you still here?" Santana asks viciously

"Because I'm sorry." Rachel tells her "I was blinded by Finn and I'm sorry but now I see that they have no reason to hate Brittany, or you."

"Oh they'll eventually end up finding one I'm sure." Santana, says, still mad

"Well I want to join your little group anyway." Rachel smiles "I mean, after what Quinn told me in the bathroom-"

"Wait Quinn you told her!" Brittany yells "I trusted you!" Santana glares at Quinn who's quick to correct the assumption

"I swear I didn't tell her what happened Britt; I just said that she didn't know the full story"

"Yeah but now she wants to"

"I-I don't have to know if you don't want me to" Rachel tells her

"She'll find out anyway" Santana tells Brittany who just nods and buries her face into the Latinas shoulder.

"I swear I don't need to know-"

"Just shut up and listen!" Brittany suddenly interrupts before remembering herself "Sorry."

"It's fine" Brittany sighs and begins to tell her story

…

"Brittany…I had no idea. I'm so so sorry." Rachel stutters

"Why? Not your fault." Brittany sighs "I should go. San?" Santana nods and her and Brittany walk out to the brunet's car. Kurt and Blaine head out a few seconds later followed by Mike and Tina leaving Quinn and Rachel in an awkward silence

"So…." Rachel starts "Do you still hate me?"

"Slightly less" Quinn says, avoiding her eyes

"Did you really mean it? What you said."

"Every word. I'll see you tomorrow" Quinn gets up "You have my number if Finn gives you any crap."

"Bye Quinn." Rachel smiles before lying back on the chairs, it's all a mess.

…

"Britt when are we going to tell your parents about us?" Santana asks as she drives her girlfriend home

"I don't know." Brittany sighs "Soon I guess?"

"Britt you know my parents will let you stay with us if anything goes wrong right?"

"Yeah I know that but it's just like, they adopted me and they chose to take me in so they don't have any real reason to love me but they still kinda do which with other families that fostered me or families that adopted other kids was really hard to find. And it's like, I'm still sixteen so they could just call social services and say they didn't want me and I could be taken to like a care home in New York or somewhere. I could lose you."

"I would never let that happen." Santana promises "I love you Britt-Britt." She kisses her

"Love you too." Britt giggles before climbing out of the car. As she walks past the living room she sees her parents curled up on the couch. Lately she's been feeling less and less like a part of their family.

**...**

**Do we like Faberry?**

**Oh and by the way I'm writing the coming out scene as we speak. I have made my decision...mwahaha...**

**Reviewxxx**


	22. Chapter 22: Come Out

**Thanks mixtapesandcellmates**

**Chapter 22: Come Out**

**BRITTANY POV:**

"Okay guys!" Will tells us "We've decided that since we are competing with The Warblers for sectionals we're not going to have them here again but the winners of the duets competition were Rachel and Blaine so if you could pass that on it would be great."

I don't care who won. I mean sure it would have been nice to win but whatever, they deserved it. I also don't care about the glares still being shot at me by the glee club, Finn especially. I don't even care that Quinn and Rachel are cuddled up in the seats in front of me. Usually I'd be straight on that gossip but not today. Today I'm coming out to my parents.

"Britt are you okay?" Quinn asks me as we're walking out

"No." I sigh and she presses on with her eyes "I'm telling my parents tonight."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Brittany" Rachel smiles

"I'm not" I tell them, heading to Santana's car which is waiting outside.

…

"Mum?" I call as I walk through the front door. I know most people prefer coming out to them both at the same time but I'm not as close with my dad; he never really got me at all. Sometimes I get the feeling he didn't want to get a kid in the first place and only pretended to like me when i was younger because he didn't want to lower my self-esteem. Sadly a certain someone didn't have the same reservations.

"In the kitchen!" She calls back and I walk in. My heart is beating so loud I swear she can hear it and I've got butterflies in my stomach. I think I'm gonna be sick. "You okay sweetie?" She may be slightly naïve but I know she'll always care. That's what I'm afraid of; that she'll stop caring.

"I really need to tell you something." I say shyly

"What's up?" She asks, sitting down at the table, all ears to what I'm about to say

"Imdatingsantana." I rush out

"What?" She asks, yeah, I didn't think she'd hear that

"Mum I'm dating Santana. I think I might be gay."

"You think?" She squints and I study her expression, I don't see any disgust, only curiosity, so I continue

"Yeah I could be bi but I definitely like girls"

"Oh…" She trails off "That's not what I expected at all sweetie, I was waiting for you to tell me that Artie was a piece of shit."

"How did you know?" I ask, shocked

"I'm your mother Britt. I know everything and yes I'd get you tested for dyslexia but your father would freak so just hold on a little while okay?" I sigh, I should have known it was his fault.

"He wouldn't like the Santana thing would he?"

"Oh sweetie I don't know." She sighs and I know she wishes he'd be okay with it all

"You won't let him send me back to social services will you?" I panic "Because there are people who'd take me in"

"I know Brittany but I just don't want it to come to that." I see my mum look outside the window and I know she's spotted Santana's car "Why don't you invite your _girlfriend_ in?" She teases

"Mum we're not officially girlfriends yet" I roll my eyes as I walk out the door to her car. Santana nearly jumps out of her skin when I knock on the window and I can't help but giggle

"Yes?" She asks

"My mum invited you in for dinner" I smile

"Britt that's amazing!" Santana grins, jumping into my arms and kissing me lightly before pulling away "Actually there's something I've been meaning to ask you." I raise a questioning eyebrow "Well I know I already think of you as this and I assume you think the same but I was wondering if you maybe wanna be like officially girlfriends?"

"Hmmm….." I tease "Let me think about it…." She pouts "Hell yes!" I finally blurt out, kissing her passionately

"Girls dinners ready!" My mum calls from inside and I know she's seen that display of affection. Is it too much for her?

…

My mum was amazing. After dinner she sat with us and watched a movie. She commented on how adorable we were together and as we got more comfortable Santana ended up lying practically on top of me with my arms around her waist which made my mum laugh when she saw us which caused us to laugh and kiss. So, everything was amazing. And then it wasn't.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I hear and the three of us whip our heads around and see my dad standing in the doorway, a furious look on his face. He saw us kiss. "What's going on here?"

"Dad I can explain…" I tell him as Santana subtly rolls off me

"Don't bother!" He cuts me off "You're a dyke with her aren't you?"

"Dad-"

"Answer me!"

"Santana is my girlfriend." I murmur, looking down

"I should have known." He growls "I should have known you'd amount to nothing but a sin. Your bastard mother and good-for-nothing father couldn't have ever made a child worth anything."

"Don't talk about them like that." I whisper

"What was that?" He asks mockingly "It's their fault you're a fucking dyke! You're disgusting!" I look over at Santana; by this point I'm standing up and she's next to me, our hands subtly joined behind my back "I never wanted you! You were ugly even as a child, foul behaved. I forced myself to put up with it but now anymore! Get out! I don't care where you go, you don't deserve the care system; you'd contaminate the other kids and you're a disgrace. Who'd take you in?"

"I would." Santana murmurs

"What did you say?" He yells at her which makes her even more mad

"I said my parents would be happy to take my _girlfriend_ in because they love her like a daughter already which is more than you ever did!" She's lying, I've never met her parents but she's sticking up for me "It's people like you that make me hate the world we live in; narrow minded assholes who kick their kids out for having the guts to tell them their deepest secret!"

"She's not my kid! She never was!" I was waiting for him to say that but it still hurts. It hurts more than I thought it would. But I can't cry.

"You adopted her! You're supposed to treat her as your own like your wife has done every day Brittany's been here!" Santana yells "How can you do this to her?"

"How can you do this to her?" He asks her, she raises a confused eyebrow "You corrupter her! She could have lived a happy life with that Artie boy but your came and fucked it up! My daughter was never a dyke! She loved him!"

"Dad Artie was emotionally abusive." I tell him and my mum gasps behind me. My dad, beyond caring about that, seems to notice her for the first time and turns to face her

"And you!" He yells "how can you just sit there and let them do _that_ in front of your face? Have you no morals?" She looks at him and he rolls his eyes. I know he loves her, he would have never taken me in if he didn't. He'll forgive her for this. Right now it's me I'm worried about, and Santana, I'm always worried about Santana. "You have five minutes to pack your bags and get the fuck out of this house!" I nod but I don't move. It takes Santana tugging on my arm dragging me out the room to get me out of my haze. We pack up all my stuff in silence, leaving a female porn magazine that Santana found on my bed, and head out without bumping into one of my parents. We get in the car and my phone goes off

_**From Mum: **__I still love you Brittany. Don't give up hope. Your father will come around I'm sure, I promise I will try and meet up with you at least once a week and if you can't find anywhere to stay call me, I'll sort out a place. Money will be put into your account every week and I'm putting some in there tonight so take Santana somewhere nice! It's on your dad. She's a nice girl, definitely a keeper. Remember that I love you Brittany._

That's when the sheer reality of the situation comes into my head. My parents kicked me out. I have nowhere to go. I finally let myself cry.

**...**

**Please review?xxx**


	23. Chapter 23: Relocate

**So so sorry it took so long! Schools being a bitch and I feel like crap but here I am!**

**Also, the Brittana break up on glee made no sense to me...I'm pretty sure they juat wanted to do something special to mark Finchals 100th fight/20th break up so decided to do the same to everyone else by taking them completely out of charactar and disregarding everything they've ever said/done in previous episodes. Yeah I think that's all...**

**Thanks mixtapesandcellmates and loohdn**

**Chapter 23: Relocate**

"Brittany" Santana coos once they pull up outside her house. On a normal occasion she would have gigged at the sight of her girlfriend curled up sleeping in the passenger seat from a five minute journey but when you look closely you can still see the tear tracks that leave a sharp reminder of what just happened to her. "Britt-Baby wake up" She pushes a strand of hair back from her face and the blonde twitches away from it and groans "Babe we're at my house and I can't carry you" She says softly causing the blonde to open her eyes. Confusion lingers for only a few seconds until the reality of the previous hours come back to her and it's replaced with sadness again. "Hey." Santana whispers, kissing her lightly "It's going to be okay."

"Do your parents know we're coming?"

"No but they have to let you stay." Santana says surely, trying to reflect the emotion that Brittany isn't feeling. She climbs out the car and helps Brittany out of the passenger side

"Santana where were you?" A sharp, female Spanish accent calls out when they unlock the door

"Mum can I talk to you?" Santana calls back and a petite Latina woman walks into the room

"I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mum, call me Maribel." She smiles, noticing Brittany

"I'm Brittany" She replies quietly

"Oh so you're the girlfriend then? Santana's told me so much about you" Maribel smiles "I can't believe we've never met." She looks at the clock "Wait a second it's 10 already. Santana what have I told you about letting girls stay the night?"

"Mum!" Santana yells in embarrassment

"Santana." She glares

"Mum please her parents kicked her out…she just needs a place to stay even if it's just for tonight." Brittany looks at the floor, embarrassed with the whole situation and literally wanting a hole to open up and swallow her into the earth. Maribel sighs.

"She can stay for tonight. We'll take about other arrangements in the morning."

"Thankyou" Santana smiles; genuinely grateful. Usually Maribel would demand they sleep in separate rooms or make some sort of coy threat but she can tell that Brittany's on the brink of tears

"Go on upstairs I'll tell your dad"

"Thankyou so much Mrs Lopez" Brittany whispers, her voice hoarse from crying

"Maribel" She calls lightly as the girls pass her up the stairs.

…

The next day at breakfast Maribel brings up the topic

"Where else have you got to go Brittany?" She asks

"I don't know" Brittany whispers

"Quinn might take you in" Santana points out

"I don't know if her mum would be okay with it though"

"Well if you need to you can stay another night in the guest bedroom"

"Mum!" Santana protests

"Santana you know the rules"

"It's fine San." Brittany murmurs "I'll find somewhere"

"You shouldn't have to." Santana murmurs back

"If you two are done with your private conversation you need to go to school" Maribel tells them, gesturing to the door

…

"I wish you went to McKinley" Brittany tells Santana as the Latina pulls her car up outside

"I couldn't stomach it" Santana jokes "Ask Quinn okay?" Brittany nods and leans in for a quick kiss before climbing out of the car.

…

**BRITTANY POV:**

I wave as Santana drives off before turning and heading towards the school.

"Brittany!" I spin around and see the person I've been avoiding. "They kicked you out didn't they?" I stay silent; Artie doesn't need to know anything. "It's stupid that you didn't see this coming. Your parents loved me, so does everyone else. You're always going to be the bad guy in this _Britt-Britt_. You were an idiot to think otherwise." He smirks before rolling off. Suddenly I see a blur of blonde hair in front of my face and I don't have time to even react before Quinn is tackling Artie out of his chair

"Leave her alone you mother-fucking asshole!" She screams hitting him over and over

"Quinn!" I plead, trying to pull her off but it doesn't work

"He doesn't deserve to be alive after what he did to you!" She screams again, her voice going hoarse from all the screaming

"Quinn" I hear a gentle voice from behind me and see Rachel standing there "Quinn baby let him go" She whispers, no one in the gathering crowd can hear her but I sure as hell can. Slowly but surely and after a lot of persuasion and _'baby please'e_s from Rachel and strength from me, Quinn finally steps back from Artie.

"You deserved that." She spits before grabbing mine and Rachel's arms and dragging us away. I can tell Quinn doesn't want to talk about it and I don't want to either, nor do I want to have to remember last night so I ask the question I've been dying to ask

"So Rachel. _Baby_ huh?"

**...**

**What else do you want to see? Should Santana join the New Directions? Should Artie get hit by a bus? Should Brittana revial what he did? Where should Brittany stay? Who should win Regionals? Whats the deal with Quinn and Rachel?**

**Review Pleasexxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Stupid In Love

**God I feel like the worst writer ever...the thing where I was meant to update twice a week lasted like ten of them which I guess is okay but I think it might have to go back to once...Sorry if this is crap, I cant tell at the moment because I have all the ideas I just cant get them down and I kinda wanna end this story asap...**

**Thanks 'Guest', RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1, TonightWeWill****LiveForver, ReaderXnonWriter, mixtapesandcellmates**

**Chapter 24:**

"Okay so as you all know sectionals is in a week and they have _finally_ decided to tell us who the third team is." Wes announces at the next Warblers meeting "So along with The New Directions from McKinley we are also competing against The Exclamations from Broadwater High."

"Wait as in _Broadwater_?" Jeff asks "Like Santana Broadwater?"

"What other Broadwater is there?" Blaine asks

"How the hell did they get to regionals?" Santana scoffs "They were never that good when I went there"

"Maybe they got new meat"

"I'm surprised Jasmin' and Brandon gave up the top spots" Santana rolls her eyes "Oh and _Lauren_. She was a bitch." Santana looks down at the floor. Truth is; she doesn't want to see any of them again. Blaine smirks. "Oh crap he has an idea everybody hide." Santana deadpans.

"No, I was just thinking about the changeability of our set list…"

"Oh…" Kurt smiles at his boyfriend "I see where this is going"

"And I _like_ where this is going." Santana smirks

"Let's do this shit!" Blaine chants, leaping up out of his seat

"No more coffee for you." Santana murmurs, already brainstorming ideas for the best 'in your face I'm awesome' songs.

…

Later that day Santana finds herself in the awkward position of being sat next to Rachel on Quinn's couch whilst the latter goes to get Brittany.

"So, what's up with you and Quinn?" She finally asks

"What?" Rachel looks shocked "Nothing!"

"Oh please, you were practically eye raping her tits earlier and when you turned around she was doing the same to your ass."

"Santana I do believe that it's highly appropriate-"

"Told you we couldn't keep it from them!" Quinn calls from the doorway, dragging Brittany behind her "B was on my tail the _whole_ drive home"

"Good job Britt-Britt" Santana smiles sweetly, getting up to greet her girlfriend with a kiss which causes Quinn to gag

"Just cause you and Rachel do it in private" Brittany murmurs causing Rachel to gasp

"What are we watching?" Santana asks, throwing herself over a now sat down Brittany's lap

"Well," Rachel starts "I was thinking-"

"Yeah we're not letting you pick" Brittany tells her

"Why?" Rachel asks offended

"They're not into the whole musical thing." Quinn says sympathetically "Sorry babe."

"_Babe_!" Santana and Brittany both chime in unison

"Shut it!" Quinn glares

"Oh but _Quinny-bear_…" Brittany teases, her and Santana practically in tears laughing

"_Honey_!" Santana dramatically throws herself on top of a slightly creeped out Rachel

"Artie's still on Brittany's trail." Quinn tells them, effectively shutting up the laughter

"What?" Santana looks shocked "But babe you said he stopped!"

"I thought he did" Brittany tells her honestly "But he keeps trying to get me back and the glee club keep telling me to go back to him"

"Brittany you need to tell them what happened" Rachel tells her

"Yeah but look what happened last time I tried."

"Well maybe this time we could try and get them to listen better" Quinn sighs, knowing this situation will probably end up matching Brittany's negativity.

"And look who just came up with her _second_ 'in your face you asshole' song of the day" Santana smirks, kissing Britt again "It's going to work this time."

…

"Brittany I thought I told you to stop bringing the Warblers into our practice!" Will exclaims when he sees Santana sitting in choir room hand in hand with Brittany

"I need her for something" The blonde deadpans

"She'll probably just go back to her gay-orgy-show-choir and tell them all our plans" Finn complains

"Oh please." Santana scoffs "Why would _we_ take ideas from _you_. We don't need your help, if anything you need ours. Especially if you're planning to sing." She smirks "Maybe Rachel should duet with Quinn instead. They make a much cuter couple." Quinn and Rachel both glare at her as Brittany reaches out for a hi-five

"Yeah but if we agree to that you'll just go tell boy-toy-Blaine." Sam tells her "I'm not stupid."

"Well clearly you are because if you weren't you'd see that I'm actually trying to help you." The Latina snipes

"Why?" Mercedes asks

"Because the other school's my old school and the bitches there don't deserve anything more than last place which means you lot have to not suck enough to come second. It's completely logical really. The Warblers are going to win whatever, we're just better."

"Do Quinn and Rachel even sound good together?" Lauren asks unsurely

"That's why I'm here." Santana smirks, standing up and walking to the front "Where's your auditorium Britt?" She asks, like she hasn't been rehearsing in it with Faberry all weekend.

…

"I'm still not sure about this." Brittany murmurs as they wait for the glee club to settle down in our seats

"It'll be fine B." Quinn smiles "Besides, Tina and Mike promised to slap anyone who didn't look like they were listening"

"Finn never looks like he's listening…" Rachel points out

"_Exactly_." The other three reply in unison

"Guy's we're ready!" Tina calls and Quinn and Rachel walk onto the stage

"Good-morning losers!" Quinn gets there attention "Now, I want you to listen and I want you to listen real good because if you do not look like you are listening to the lyrics of this song then you will get a slap from my lovely correspondents in the audience, Tina and Mike give us a wave!" The Asian couple stand up and salute mockingly "Now, this song summarises Brittany and Arties relationship scene as you only bothered to listen to his side and FYI, he was lying." Quinn signals for the music to start before anyone can question her and a piano melody fills the room.

(**Rachel**, _Quinn_, _**Both**_)

_Let me tell you something, Never have I ever been a size 10 in my whole life, I left the engine running, I just came to see, What you would do if I gave you a chance to make things right._

**So I made it even though Katy, told me this would be nothing but a waste of time. And she was right. Don't understand it blood on your hands and still you insist on repeatedly trying to tell me lies. And I just don't know why.  
**  
_This is stupid, _**I'm not stupid, **_Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, _**I still love you but I just can't do this. **_I may be dumb but I'm not stupid.  
_  
**My new nickname is you idiot, **_Such an idiot, _**That's what my friends are calling me when they see me yelling into my phone. They tell me** _**let go, **__He is not the one__**. **_**I thought I saw your potential, guess that's what made me dumb**

_He don't want it not like you want it, Scheming and cheating oh girl why do you waste your time. You know he ain't right. Telling me this I don't wanna listen but you insist on repeatedly trying to tell me lies. And I just don't know why._

_This is stupid,_ **I'm not stupid, **_Don't talk to me like I'm stupid__**, I still love you but I just can't do this. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid.**_

_Trying to make this work, _**But you act like a jerk, **_Silly of me to keep holding on. _**But the dunce cap is off, **_You don't know what you lost, _**And you won't realize till I'm gone, gone, gone. **_That I was the one. __**Which one of us is really dumb**_

_**This is stupid, I'm not stupid, Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, I still love you but I just can't do this. I may be dumb but I'm not stupid.**_

_I may be dumb but _**I'm not stupid **_**In love**_

The auditorium is silent.

**...**

**So just to clarify Britt is living with Quinn a the mo...I might change that...**

**What 'in your face you asshole im awesome' songs do you guys know of because I know one but theres probably better ones out there?**

**Also what do you want to glee club to do next?**

**Reviewxxx**


	25. Chapter 25: Regionals

**Yeah...definately one update a week...Quick warning; I'm ill plus I had a crap day at school so if the end of this chapters shit...that's why.**

**Thanks ReaderXnonWriter, Gleek46, UnicornGleek, Karabearr32 and BeautytheBeast**

**Also thanks for all your suggestions, Imperfect Is The New Perfect (ReaderXnonWriter) is an awesome song but Gleek46 totally read my mind which is pretty impressive actually... So yeah, if you want to know the song go look on the reviews but if not; _Spoilers_!**

**Quick reminder: Quinn and Rachel just sang Stupid In Love by Rihanna about Britt and Arties relationship.**

**Holy crap that was a long authors note that I bet nobody will read...**

**Chapter 25: Regionals**

"Wait so you left Artie cause he called you stupid?" Finn asks Brittany "That's dumb."

"You're such an asshole!" Santana yells "He didn't just do it once he did it all the time constantly and made her feel like crap twenty-four-seven because he enjoyed it. _Sadistic bastard._"

"Why would Artie do that?" Sam asks "He's a nice guy."

"No he isn't." Tina stands up "He did the same to me, why do you think I had that stupid stutter." Brittany flinches at the word stupid "Look at her! She did nothing to hurt Artie because he never loved her or me! Thank god we've found Santana and Mike but who knows who's going to be next?"

"Not if I go beat him up first!" Sam yells, finally reacting to the truth coming out. All the guys and Lauren Zizes stand up in agreement except for one.

"You really believe her?" Finn asks "Come on guys, this is Brittany we're talking about. She's probably high."

"Get out!" Santana yells, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all having to hold her back from lunging at him.

"Like I'm going to listen to that whore." He chuckles, looking to Sam for back up

"Finn just leave." The blonde tells him "She's right, you're such an ass." Finn looks shocked for a second before calmly standing and walking out the auditorium.

"Awesome Sam's on my side!" Brittany smiles "Anyone else?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes asks

"I tried to. You wouldn't listen."

"Well we're listening now Britt" Puck tells her "And I can promise, if he ever touches you or any other girl again he'll get what's coming"

"He should get what's coming now!" Sam yells

"Well that's a great way to make us look like the good guys in this situation isn't it?" Santana asks mockingly "Puck's right, we stay under the radar and watch him and if he tries anything then it's out of our hands and straight into the cops"

"Again, why not now?" Sam asks, furious at himself for not realising about Artie sooner

"Because I'll have to talk to the cops and I'm not ready for that." Brittany tells him "I want to just try and enjoy the little happiness I have left for as long as I possibly can. If he goes after another girl we'll tell the police."

"Speaking of other girl…" Santana smiles "Along with finding you a winning set of lovers-I mean duet partners," Quinn and Rachel glare at her "I have also found and rehabilitated your newest member."

"Who?" Lauren asks

"Me!" Sugar squeals, running out onto the stage excitedly

"But you can't sing…" Tina looks confused

"Yes I can!" Sugar protests "And Santana made me _even _better!" Santana nods in conformation and Mercedes shrugs

"Why not guys? We need a new member and Santana's proved to be right before" She turns to Sugar after receiving nods from the rest of the group "You're in."

…

"We're going to Regionals!" Blaine screams once the Warblers have stuffed themselves in the small bus

"God would of thought I'd have gotten used to this smell by now." Santana cringes, wrinkling her nose at the stench

"What smell?" Kurt asks

"The smell of nervous-boy-sweat. This coach reeks."

"If you can't cope with it go join the New Directions, _girl_!" Nick tells her

"Nah I'm fine."

The bus eventually pulls into the venue and when Santana sees that the New Directions bus is even smaller than theirs she rolls her eyes. Did they even find a twelfth member?

"Hey San!" Brittany calls as both teams climb out the bus "Good luck" They kiss quickly as Quinn comes up

"Our new members a hippie!" She complains. Santana looks over and sees a guy with dreadlocks stepping of the bus

"He looks like Jesus." She deadpans and Quinn chuckles

"His name's 'Joseph Hart'" She rolls her eyes

"Quinn, Britt stop fraternising with the enemy!" Mercedes calls jokingly

"Shut your gob Cedes they're you're real enemy!" Santana calls back, gesturing at the Broadwater High mini-bus that's pulling into the parking lot "Let's get out of here" She tells the Warblers, giving Brittany one last kiss before leaving "Good luck!" She calls back. Once she gets inside the building her phone rings

"Pippa!" She smiles, glad to hear from one of her only friends at Broadwater

"_San where are you?"_ She asks _"I know you don't want to see the others but Me, H and Lil wanna say hi! Oh and May!"_

"May?"

"_You'll meet her when you tell me where you are! She's awesome."_

"Fine meet me in the first floor girls toilets. Bitchez be too lazy to use stairs right?"

"_Right, see you there!"_

"See ya Pippa!" She smiles as she hangs up "Going to meet up with Pip, H and Lil." She tells Blaine

"Why can't you just say their real names?" Blaine sighs

"Going to meet up with _Phillipa_, _Hannah_ and _Lily_." She rolls her eyes before heading up the stairs

…

**SANTANA POV:**

"Santana!" I hear three screams if my name as I step into the bathroom, immediately a combination of hair blocks my vision as my friends rush up to me

"How's things?" Lily asks, throwing her curly brown hair over her tan shoulder

"They're cool." I shrug, pulling a piece of Pippa's pin straight brunette hair off my shoulder

"What are the chances of us _actually _seeing you sing on a stage?" Hannah asks, excitement sparking in her bright hazel eyes, partially hidden under her scruffy dark-blonde bob. Come to think of it, all four of us have hazel eyes…One person who however _doesn't_ have hazel eyes is the girl in the corner.

"Who are you?" I ask her, studying the girl. She's petite, like, maybe smaller than Rachel, with mousey brown hair and grey eyes that glimmer with confidence

"May." She smiles "You must be Santana"

"Yeah…so you're the new lead?" She nods "How the hell did you get past the bitchez?"

"Who?"

"The others." Pippa tells her "Santana didn't have a good relationship with them"

"Understatement of the century." Hannah scoffs "She hates them because they made her life a living hell."

"So you moved to an all-boys school?" May looks confused "You're with the Warblers right?" She gestures at the blazer and tie hanging over my arm

"I moved to the girls school but they let me in the Warblers."

"It's because she's amazing" Lily smiles "They couldn't say no. She's so frikin' charming." She jokingly glares as my phone buzzes in my pocket

"Guys I have to g rehurse now!" I apologise "Good luck!"

"You too!" They call back, I turn towards them again just as I'm about to leave

"Oh and Hannah, yes I'll be singing." I smirk before running off

"Bitch." I hear the blonde mutter behind me

**...**

**Okay so I'm trying to wrap this up asap so that's why the reaction was pretty good. Next chapter=The rest of regionals.**

**Who do you want to win? Who do you think is going to win? Should Artie go after another girl? Who should it be?**

**Reviewxxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Bullies

**Hello! My laptop has fucked itself up...I already ranted on my other story so I'm not going to here because I'm now in a better mood, yay!**

**Thankyou...oh sad face :(**

**I guess warning of like bullying in the start of this chapter**

**Chapter 26: Bullies**

Santana's waiting for the guys outside the boys toilets when they spot her. It was inevitable really, she just hoped it wouldn't happen

"Oh, just ruined my day!" Ben yells when he's the first to spot her. The rest of them turn their heads, they already know it's her, Ben would say that every time he saw her. She scans the group for the familiar faces of her three friends but they're not there. Oh shit. Even May appears to be missing.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Lauren snarls "Wait, don't tell me, you were too weak to accept how disgusting you are so you moved to McKinley where everyone is just like you and now you're in their sad excuse for a show choir."

"Not even close." Santana smirks, last time she saw Lauren she was a scared little girl. Now she's Santana Freakin Lopez. Lauren doesn't know what she's got coming to her.

"Or did you get a sex change and join the Warblers." Brandon laughs "Oh wait you did!" He spots the blazer hanging on her arm "I'm not seeing much of a sex change going on though. You were masculine enough already I see."

"Santana's a man!" Jake teases. That's when Santana realises it, she can't unleash Snixx on them. It's all to familiar to her, whatever they say is going to be too much like the past. She hates to admit it but she's scared of them, even now. Especially Lauren.

"They probably wanted more diversity, y'know someone who actually likes girls for a change." The brunette bitch snickers "Couldn't be for your talent. Or are they lying to you? Are they letting you keep believing that you're _beautiful_ and _talented _and _perfect_ just the way you are?" She smiles mockingly "Because all we were doing was helping you learn the truth. Better to know and accept it than to walk into life unprepared for how disgusting you are."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Blaine asks, walking out the bathroom. Santana almost breathes a sigh of relief

"I'm Lauren." She smiles charmingly "I'm sorry did she disturb you? She's disgusting isn't she?" Lauren eyes his warblers blazer "What did she blackmail you with for you to let her in your choir, putting a picture of her ugly mug on the wall? I'm sure you make her wear a mask or at least a paper bag over her head in rehearsal, right?"

"Oh no she wasn't disturbing me at all." Blaine smiles walking up to her "I just came to give _you _something." Lauren looks at him expectantly as he reaches his hand back and punches her hard across the face "oops, sorry if I made you _even _more ugly. Although I don't think that's possible considering how _disgusting _you are on the inside. Might want to wear a paper bag over that." They look at him in shock, Lauren clutching the side of her face "come on Santana" he grabs her arm and drags her towards the bathroom

"Those are the boys toilets..." She tells him

"So what it's just us, you can go get changed in a cubicle."

**...**

"Oy bitch that's the boys toilets!" Santana hears Jasmin call and she's about to reply with something mildly snarky when she realises they weren't talking to her

"Britt?" She asks as the blonde walks into the bathroom

"I heard what they said San" The blonde murmurs sadly "Why are they so mean?"

"Because they're bitches" Santana smiles, kissing her "I'm fine. They won't come in here babe."

"Santana!" Hannah calls, running in with Lily, Pippa and May in tow "I'm so sorry, one minute we went to get in our dresses and the next they were all over you!"

"I'm fine guys." Santana reassures as Pippa eyes her and Brittany's hands

"Oh so you're Brittany?" Pippa grins "You're awesome."

"Thanks…" Brittany looks confused

"Look girls as lovely as all this is we're trying to change so if you could please take it outside?" Kurt asks

"I think they're still out there." May warns

"Well I'll punch that brunette in the face again if she gives you crap." Blaine warns

"That was you?" Lily smirks "She looks even uglier now. Anyone got a paper bag?"

"No. We already asked that." Santana rolls her eyes "Nice dresses by the way, you guys are the only ones who look half decent in them."

"Thanks" May smiles, twirling around in her hot pink strapless dress, the boys had a shirt and black trousers with a matching tie "You look great in your…uniform…" She eyes Santana's now fully on blazer and tie

"Oh that reminds me we decided to get you something!" Blaine tells her, holding out a bag, none of the girls noticed but during their conversation the boys had finished getting ready "Go put it on."

Santana walks into a cubicle and comes out a few minutes later in a dark blue dress which goes out into a skirt under her boobs and has a strap tied at the back of her neck. When she stands in-between Kurt and Blaine she fits in perfectly.

"Hot." Brittany smirks, kissing her girlfriend "I'ma go find Quinn and get ready."

"Get some San." Pippa laughs

"Right I need a piss so all you girls better leave" Nick tells them and Santana glares "You can stay." He tells her, rolling his eyes

…

_I want someone to love me for who I am. I want someone to need me is that so bad. I don't want the break up madness. But it's all I have. I want someone to love me for who I am._

_Nothing makes sense nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing is right nothing is right when you're gone. Losing my breath, losing my right to be wrong._

As Santana sits in the audience watching Broadwater Santana thinks three things; One, May is an awesome singer. Two, best covers of songs by the Jonas Brothers she's ever heard. Who I Am, Burnin' Up and Fly With me. Three, they won't win, May might be amazing but the dancing's weak and they let Jasmin and Brandon sing in Burnin' Up which was a stupid thing to do. They haven't got a chance.

…_if you chase the stars to lose the shadow feeling better when things turn out fine, so won't you fly, fly, fly with me._

**You say that I'm messing with your head, all cause I was making out with your friend.**

Quinn sings as she flings the curtains open

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong, I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun._

Rachel pulls open her curtain and looks across the aisle at Quinn

**You're on your knees beggin please stay with me, **_but honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

Santana smiles to herself, she told them to start with a fast song. After that Mercedes and Sam do an awesome version of Upgrade U by Beyoncé and Jay-Z and they finish with a group number of Bridge Of Light by P!nk

…_only love can build us a bridge of light…of light…of light…._

They finish as the Warblers gather themselves backstage. They're starting with Santana's in your face song, Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J. Santana hides herself behind the boys and they part in the intro leaving her to walk up the aisle created as she sings the first line

_Mummy they call me names they wouldn't let me play I'd run home sit and cry almost everyday_

The boy's crowd round her and mock her

**Hey Santana you're looking like an alien with green skin you don't fit in this playpen**

Santana allows herself to be pushed over so she can pull herself back up

_Oh they pull my hair they took away my chair I'd tip it in and pretend that I didn't care_

**Hey Santana you're so funny you've got teeth just like bugs bunny**

_Oh so you think you know me now have you forgotten how you would make me feel when you drag my spirit down but thank you for the pain it made me raise my game but I'm still rising I'm still rising yeah so make your jokes go for broke blow your smoke you're not alone but who's laughing now but who's laughing now so raise the blow hit me hard there you go leave a scar but who's laughing now who's laughing now_

After sending a dirty look towards Broadwater's section in the audience she steps back and lets Blaine take centre stage for his solo of Hey Soul Sister

…_tonight…_

**You change your mind like a girl changes clothes**

Kurt starts

_Yeah you PMS like a bitch I would know_

Santana continues

_**And you always think always speak, cryptically**_

_I should know that you're no good for me…_

…..you're up and you're down.

They walk off the stage and jump into a huge group hug

"You were awesome San" Blaine tells her

"You weren't too bad yourself."

**...**

**There are quite a few songs in this chapter and most of them are named but just for clarification (lol how long is that word) they are Who I Am by Nick Jonas, Burnin Up and Fly With Me by The Jonas Brothers, What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, Upgrade U by Beyonce and Jay-z, Bridge Of Light by P!nk, Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J, Hey Soul Sister by Train and Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.**

**Please Please Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top Reviewxxx**


	27. Chapter 27:Confidence

**In my defence even if this is Sunday evening this still counts as within the next week...**

**Chapter 27: Confidence**

Santana feels somewhat grateful for the fact that Broadwater are at the opposite side of the stage to Dalton, it means they can't talk to her, but even though she refuses to look in their direction she can feel their glares. Even now that they're out of the spotlight for coming in third place. Of course, what happens next doesn't come as much of a shock.

"In first place…The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The boys around Santana erupt in cheers but all she can really see is Brittany, the blonde's dancing, she looks so happy just to be on the stage. She radiates confidence. Santana knows that it won't last forever, not after what Artie did to her but at that second she promises to herself that she will do anything to make her girlfriend feel like that again.

"San you were amazing!" Brittany squeals, running up to her

"You were better" Santana whispers into her lips before bringing them together

"No way." Brittany giggles "You're also the best kisser ever."

"We need to work on your self-confidence babe. Your kisses are legendary"

"Oh really?" Brittany teases, quickly pecking the Latinas lips

"Really"

"You two are just too cute. I mean really."

"Shut it Quinn" Brittany says as they both turn

"You and Rachel are adorable too." Santana smirks "I mean, those _New Direction_ people must be really dumb not to have figured you guys out by now."

"Oh my god you guys should totally kiss!" Brittany laughs

"What?" Rachel asks "Now?"

"Duh. See how many people notice."

"Umm…okay…" Rachel quickly kisses Quinn and as expected there are no reactions from anyone.

"Okay this is ridiculous." Santana rolls her eyes "I'm going to the bathroom." She looks suggestively at Brittany before walking off the stage

…

As Santana adjusts her makeup in the mirror the door swings open. She looks up at the reflection in the mirror, expecting it to be Brittany, but almost dropping the mascara brush when she sees who it is

"Hi Santana" Molly smiles, walking up to the sink with Megan following just behind her "You were really good out there"

"Thanks" She smiles nervously

"Did you really mean it though? I mean, the whole 'who's laughing now' thing?"

"Yeah…"

"So you mean you wouldn't come back to Broadwater?" Megan asks

"That would be worse than death." Santana rolls her eyes "I'd rather go to McKinley"

"Does that have anything to do with that cute blonde girl?" Molly asks "The one you were kissing on the stage? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god what's her name!" Megan asks, a little to excitably, these two girls had never really bullied her as such but they were two of the most popular girls in the school, talking to Santana more than 'hello' and 'goodbye' would be social suicide for them

"Brittany"

"She seems sweet!" Molly smiles "We need to go meet the others now. Bye!" Santana widens her eyes as Molly pulls her in for a hug and as the two blondes walk out the room Santana spots Brittany standing on the inside of the door

"How much did you see?" Santana sighs, rolling her eyes at herself

"What's going on between you and that blonde girl? The one with the bob" Brittany asks, sounding hurt, the un-confidence flooding back into her eyes, what if she's not good enough?

"There's nothing there B, Molly was my first crush."

"So there was something? She's really pretty San. If she's into you I wouldn't blame you for choosing her over me."

"But she _doesn't_ like me and even if she did, she's only my first crush and you are so much better than her. And yes she's hot but you're definitely hotter. You're a dancer."

"I know I'm a dancer." Brittany laughs "Are you sure she's not into you?"

"Yes. And I promise that if I ever find anyone better for me than you I will be sure to tell you."

"Hopefully you won't have to"

"I know I won't" Santana grins, pressing her lips against the blonde's in a chaste kiss

"Guys we don't have time for this" Blaine and Quinn yell from the door. When did they even get there?

"The bus is about to leave San" Blaine tells her

"Fine" Santana kisses Brittany again before jokingly mouthing the words _'He's better'_

"Bitch" Brittany lightly pats the Latinas but as she walks past before grinning at Quinn.

"Confidence looks good on you Britt." Quinn smiles, linking arms with the dancer "Let's hope we can keep you that way"

"Thankyou" Brittany grins as they head to the bus, waving out three window at Santana as the busses drive in opposite directions

**...**

**So I cant decide wether to leave it there or have more chapters...I'm definately doing like an epilogue because I have a mini clip of the future figured out but what do you think could happen there or if you want to see like a bit more here please review and tell me!**

**Please Reviewxxx**


	28. Chapter 28: Cheers

**Okay so I have very valid reasons why the final chapter of this fic was so late (yes, unfortunately this is the end). Mostly it was just that I couldn't decide whether it should be in the future or not and then I didn't know how I wanted the future to be set out for Brittany and Santana and then I didn't know how I wanted it. I also didn't know what to do with Artie cause yes, you all want him to get hit by a rocket or a nuclear missile but that's not really going to happen. Plus the fact I'm trying to keep the story relatively OC free if there are other characters I can use (The Exclamations and the girls at Santana's school don't count) and I'd already used Sugar so she couldn't be their youngest daughter :(. So yeah…this came to me during one of the five swimming galas I attended in the past two weeks and I'd rant about them two but you're barely interested in this you don't want to hear about my life story.**

**So yeah. This is it.**

**Thanks ReaderXnonWriter, NightHoodies1 and 'Guest'**

**Chapter 28: Cheers**

"Honey! I'm home!" Brittany calls jokingly as she hangs her coat on the hook and walks into the kitchen where her wife is making dinner "I love you." Brittany tells her, leaning over for a kiss before crouching down and kissing the bulge in her stomach "How's our baby boy San?"

"Hungry" Santana tells Brittany, bringing her face up for another kiss

"Mommy!" Brittany almost falls over as their hyper seven year old daughter leap into her arms

"How was your day Kitty?"

"Awesome!" The blonde girl grins "My baby brother kicked and Mami let me feel. It was icky." She crinkles up her nose and Brittany pokes it "Ow Mommy I wasn't finished!"

"Sorry Kit's, what else happened?"

"Marley fell over and cut her knee in the garden. That wasn't awesome. She started being a baby and crying."

"Marley's only little remember" Santana tells her

"Where is she anyway?" Brittany asks curiously, usually their other daughter would have been straight in to see them

"Mommy home!" A voice comes from the other room and they walk in to find Marley trapped in the play pen they got for the new baby with duct tape hanging from her mouth

"Kitty!" Santana scolds

"She was being annoying Mami." Kitty pouts "I was practicing my dancing and she was tripping me over."

"Well tell us if she's annoying you when you practice" Brittany says, picking up the little three year old brunette

"Mommy is Rory coming?" Marley asks innocently, referring to Rory Berry who is her best friend and just so happens to be Quinn and Rachel's son

"Yep. So's Cassie"

"Yay!" Kitty grins "Mami can you help me pick a pretty dress for dinner?"

"Sure Kitts" Santana smiles "Britt you okay to finish up?"

"Yep. Wanna help Marls?"

"Yes!"

…

"Auntie Tana can Kitty and I get down?" Cassie-July Hummel asks politely from her seat next to Kitty

"Kurt?" Santana looks at the husband of the man she still considers her brother

"It's your house Santana" Kurt replies calmly

"Yes you girls can get down" Brittany smiles

"Can we Mommy?" Marley asks, referring to herself and Rory

"Girls watch them" Santana calls after the six and seven year olds

"What!" Kitty protests "But mum they'll ruin our game!"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" Quinn tells her and she pouts "Come on Kitty-Kat, I don't want my baby boy to get into trouble and you love you sister really"

"Fine." Kitty rolls her eyes, the effect is severely lost on a seven year old "Come on Cass" The girls skip out the room, arms linked, with the toddlers following behind and Brittany looks at Quinn in shock

"How do you get through to her Quinn?" She asks and Quinn shrugs

"I guess she's a bit like me when I was her age"

"Yeah but how can I get through to her?" Brittany asks shyly, looking down. Santana immediately knows what's happening. After all the years there have been since Artie Brittany's confidence is usually fine but sometimes she goes back to her old ways, thinking she's not good enough. Santana hates it when that happens. It's painful to see the one she loves hating herself.

"Brittany I love you and you are an amazing mother to our kids." Santana kisses her "Always remember that yeah?"

"Are you sure?" Brittany whimpers quietly

"Of course I am. You're it for me Britt okay? I mean, we're married with two kids and another one on the way, you're literally the perfect person for me. I'd take you over any of those losers any day" She gestures to the other people around the table

"Hey!" Blaine protests "I thought I was your Lesbro?"

"Okay first off I'm pretty sure Lesbro's can't be gay and second they definitely don't come above your wife."

"But-but-"

"Blaine" Kurt warns

"Holy hell!" A squeal comes from the other end of the table and they all look over at Rachel

"What's wrong babe?" Quinn's immediately by the brunettes side

"You guys remember that Artie got in that car crash right?"

"Yeah I remember celebrating" Santana scoffs

"Yeah well Tina just texted me and apparently he died yesterday."

"What?" Kurt asks

"He's dead?" Brittany asks "Wow." She wraps her arms around Santana and pulls her closer in

"What's wrong?" Santana asks

"I thought I'd be happy if something happened to him. Like, it would be vengeance. But I just feel nothing. It's like, I knew him and now he's dead…it's weird. Like, it could have happened to any one of us."

"Let's just be thankful that it wasn't hey Britt-Britt?" Santana kisses her cheek "I do agree though. It is weird."

"Did you hear about Puck and Molly?" Quinn asks

"No…" Santana looks at her "What about them?"

"They're engaged."

"Finally!" Kurt squeals

"It must be so awkward for you Santana, I mean; your first crush is dating one of your closest friends…" Rachel points out

"Nah, me and Molly are cool now. We sorted our shit out." Santana smiles, looking down at Brittany "And besides, I already had the best girl possible. I didn't want her anymore."

"Brittany has your mum spoken to you about your dad yet?" Blaine asks

"She asked him but he didn't react to my name. It's like he's forgotten I ever exsisted."

"That's fine though, right B?" Santana smiles "We have your mum in our lives and she's amazing enough to make up for him."

"Do you remember when she decided that since dad wasn't going to do it _she_ should threaten your life instead?"

"Yes!" Santana laughs "That was hilarious! She should stick to being nice; threatening to shoot someone really isn't her style."

"I'll tell her you said that" Brittany teases

"No! I need her to love me! I need blessing!"

"Okay did anyone else think that came across as wrong?" Blaine asks

"Yeah I did so let's just move the topic on yeah?" Santana says quickly

"You know guys." Brittany smiles "I'm really glad that I have you people in my life. I mean, there's been ups and downs but you're always there for me."

"To us being generally awesome!" Santana laughs, raising her glass

"Cheers!"

**...**

**Thats's it people!**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, favorated, followed or reviewed. If it's all of them then you're awesome if you reviewed without reading that's a bit wierd but whatever...You're all awesome :D**

**Let's see if we can get up to 100 reviews! Reviewxxx**


End file.
